Harry Potter and the PO Potion Master
by Doombuggy
Summary: Would you like to see a baby Harry? Ch. 14, Finished
1. Three Deadly Words

Author's notes: This story may end up slashly later on… who knows. I would like to know if I should continue this story, for I have several in progress. Therefore, I guess it just depends on what kind of reviews I get. -_^ 

On another note, I just heard Gary Oldman is going to play Sirius. I am very, very happy if this is true. I always thought he would be great as Sirius. In addition, a BIG THANK YOU goes out to all who reviewed already. I am working on the second Ch. I hope to get it out soon. And thanks to My Ringo for pointing out my spelling… love yea' babe. -_^\../ 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 1: 

Three Deadly Words 

Black robes bellowing in a fearsome way, as Professor Severus Snape marched, almost ran to his classroom. Our beloved Professor was not an idiot. He knew that something's just never mix. For example, three things that should never, NEVER be locked in side a room were Lockhart, Neville, and a Potion. 

On returning from a mission for Dumbledore, the striding Professor was alarmed to learn who was teaching his class in his absence. Snape almost fainted when Dumbledore told him and that is why Snape was running to his class, as his seventh year students rush out into the hallway. 

Quickly Snape spotted one of his targets; Neville turned almost transparent when he saw his real potions master. Glaring down at the boy Snape gently clasped his long fingers on the boy shoulder, knowing if he used too much force the boy would plainly drop dead. "What happened?" He also made sure his voice was low and not completely threatening. 

Neville was stuttering for his answer but did not get to it as Lockhart ushered Hermione and Ron out of the classroom. "Now, now," He told them. "There is nothing to worry about. Everything will be just— SQUEAK!" 

Severus grabbed Lockhart by the collar, lifting him off the floor, so they were eye to eye. "What happened?!" This time he used his voice to its full aggressive manner. 

"It's… it's nothing, really!" Professor Lockhart screeched. "Nothing I can't handle!" 

"It's Harry, Professor." Snape, still holding Lockhart high, glared down at Hermione. He nodded for her to continue. "He well, he was paired up with Neville," Neville fainted, with a gasp. "And… well… look." She opened the door to the classroom, walking in. A curious creature Severus was indeed followed suite setting down Lockhart only to drag the man with him by the collar. 

Slowly the rest of the class followed them in, all hunched through the doorway. His black eyes scanning the room did not notice anything amiss until Hermione stopped in front of a pile of Gryffindor robes. Snape eyed the spot knowing that they were the last remains of Harry Potter. "Everyone," As they all jumped at Snapes' hiss, he turned to face his class. "Class is dismissed. There will be no homework for the night and no points taken, until I sort out this mess." His students slowly started to leave and Lockhart as well, until Severus grabbed his collar again. "And for God sakes, someone take Mr. Longbottum to the hospital wing." 

"Hermione and I will, Professor." Ron poked his head through the doorway. 

Severus nodded saying, "Very well." Hermione walked pasted her two teachers not looking at them only trying to get Harry's scream to stop ringing in her head. "Miss Granger." She jumped and turned. "Don't be surprised when I call you to my office latter. I will want a full insight on this whole mess and I'm sure I'll get one from you." 

"Yes, sir." Snape nodded to her to go help Ron with the fainted Neville. Finally, the chance he was waiting for. Snape turned to Lockhart to give him the verbal lashing he so deserved, but as he went to open his mouth the Gryffindor pile of robes moved. 

Forgetting about Lockhart completely, Snape walked to where Harry last stood. Kneeling down Snape's hand stopped in mid-reach as the pile moved again with the sound of a muffled giggle. Shaking his head the Professor, very carefully rummaged through the robes. What he found bewildered him. 

Bright green eyes, surrounded by large black frames, rested lopsided on the little button nose. Pulling the rest of the cloches away, Snape found a very small, curious and nude Harry Potter. "Potter." Snape whispered as he lifted the child up to his great height. Harry gave into giggling has the wind rushed through his dark wild hair. 

Holding the child to his chest Severus turned to face Lockhart only to find that he was a smarter man then Snape thought. Severus was alone in his classroom, with Baby Harry reaching for his long hair. Severus's breath hitched, as he looked down to the bundle in his arms, Slytherin green eyes caught the Professors in a studied glare. It felt as if this little boy was reading his dark soul. Looking away quickly, hoping the boy would not be frightened, Snape picked up Potter's robes, wrapping Harry in his Gryffindor cloak. 

Out in the hall Snape locked the door to his classroom. Holding Harry closer he headed for the Office of Albus Dumbledore. 

*** 

"Reese's Pieces." Snape rolled his eyes as the gargoyle jumped out of his away. Even though the stairway moved, Severus took two at a time getting him to the office door faster. 

"By all means Severus, come in." Dumbledore voice leaked out of the door as Snape was lifting his hand to knock. Grouchily Snape walked in to the Headmasters office with Harry still close in his arms. "I'm to expect that something went wrong." 

"Of course something went wrong!" Severus snapped. "What were you thinking? Lockhart! In my class!" 

"Severus calm down." Albus's voice was stern but loving. "He was the only one I could bring here in such short notice. Now what happened?" Snape glared at the Headmaster and very carefully sat Baby Harry down on Dumbledore desk. The blue twinkling eyes widened as they stared down at the green-eyed child, who took it upon himself to chew on the feathers of the professor's quills. "Dear me." 

"I just don't understand it, Albus!" Snape quietly roared sitting in one of the high backed chairs in front of the desk. "If Lockhart fallowed the lesson plan I left, then today their potions would have been the equivalent to a muggle strawberry soda pop." He sighed placing his head in his hands. "How the bloody hell anyone could make that potion do _that_ to Potter is anyone's guess." After a long silence, Severus looked up to see the Headmaster help Baby Harry drink tea out of a small cup. "Headmaster, are you listening to me?" 

"Of course I am." Dumbledore giggled as Baby Harry started blowing bubbles in his tea. "Now, does anyone else know about Harry here?" 

Snape looked thoughtful for a moment. His black eyes seemed unfocused but quietly turned sharp and deadly. "I don't think so. I believe the whole class thinks Potter just became a pile of robes. I was not there to witness it and I found Baby Potter after everyone left." He looked thoughtful once again. Adding, "I've told Miss Granger that I would send for her later on, to see if I could get some insight on what happened." 

"I don't think that would be necessary." Snape opened his mouth to protest when a rather loud knock rung through the office. "Please do come in, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley." 


	2. Strawberry SodaPotion

I know, it took me a while to write this. But hay, I had to play with my Severus Sim. *Evil Grin* 

I have no one to Bata for me; they are all sleep. So I hope you do not mind the spelling and what not. 

To everyone who reviewed: "You guys kick ass!" ^_^

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M**.** **

Chapter 2: 

Strawberry Soda-Potion 

Hermione poked her head through the crack in the door as she heard the Headmaster's call. Sitting behind his desk with—Hermione noted—a child in his arms, he waved them in. The second thing she noted was the irritated looking potion professor. 

Keeping her foot falls light, unlike Ron who stomped his way to his seat, Hermione plopped sadly in her chair, thinking about her lost best friend. "Would you or Ron like tea or a lemon drop?" Albus asked with a mix of amused sadness in his bright blues. 

"No. Thanks." Ron mumbled as Hermione shook her head. 

"Now children, what can I help you with?" 

"We thought—" Hermione began. 

"That we should tell you what happened in class today, Headmaster." Ron finished. 

"I am afraid," The headmaster of Hogwarts stared as he sipped on his and Baby Harry's tea. "That Severus here has already told me what has happened to Mister Potter, but he told me only what he saw. I would like to hear your view on the matter." The baby in Albus's arms started wiggling around and reaching out for, whom else, Professor Snape. With a twinkle in his eyes, the Headmaster gave Harry over to the all ways grumpy professor. 

Severus Snape taped his fingers listening to Wesley and Granger go on with their story, well half listening anyways. His mind was on something else. How they _hell_ did Longbottum do that to Potter? "Harry tried to push Neville and run away at the same time, but the potion exploded and ended up all over Harry." Ron told his side with big gestures and a loud deep voice. 

So unlike Hermione who softly said her part. "Harry smiled at us, saying he was ok, but then he let out this ear piercing scream." She lowered her head. "I never want to hear anything like that again." She looked up at the Headmaster, with tears in her eyes. "Do we know what happened to Harry? Where did he go?" 

"Harry is very much alive and well." Albus reassured them with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "Even a little sleepy, it seems." He pointed to the baby who was fast asleep, holding on to the drowsy potion master's long hair. Sensing eyes on him, Severus opened his eyes, sitting up straighter in his chair. 

"Bull!" Ron yelled as Hermione rushed out of her set to her lest favorite professor. 

She smiled sadly at the baby, pushing the unruly hair out of the way. The scar that made her best friend famous stood out unpleasantly on the child's forehead. "What have you got you're self in this time, Harry." Hermione cooed down at the sleeping Baby Harry, despite the person holding her friend. 

Ron came up behind Hermione, trying to keep his distance from his glaring Professor. "What going to happen to him?" 

"Severus will have to take him to Madam Pomfrey and after that, who knows." Dumbledore smiled as he saw the mix of anger and duty, play it's self in his friends eyes. "I think that you, Mister Wesley and Miss Granger were on your way to your next class. The bell rang some time ago." 

Hermione and Ron nodded with looks of fear as they left Baby Harry with their Potion Professor. "And children," The headmaster called after them before they headed out the door. "Don't mention Harry condition to anyone, until Professor Snape has a chance to take him to Madam Pomfrey. I will make sure her diagnosis will reach your ears. Good day, to you both." 

They left as Severus started to do his death glare at the Headmaster. "And what should I do with Baby Potter after I take him to Poppy?" 

"That my dear boy depends on what she has to say." Nevertheless, the twinkling just got brighter. 

*** 

"Severus!" Oh no, he hated that voice. "I didn't know you had a child!" 

"Hello, Minerva." Snape's deadly voice rung through the staff lounge. "This," He pointed to the calm child in his arms. "Is _not _mine." 

"Oh, but Severus!" She cooed. "He looks just like you." 

The pale Professor just glared. "That, is deliriously _not_ funny, Deputy Headmistress." 

"Then who's is it?" She asked with the hummer still in her voice. 

"Lily and Potters." Severus deadly cooed back. The audible gasp that came from his college made Severus's lips curl up into what is known as, a smile. 

"May I hold him?" She asked next, holding out her arms, but a funny thing happened. Baby Harry did not like this woman. She made fun of the nice dark haired man, his savor from the dark. He did not want her to hold him, so Baby Harry masked his face in the man's chest. 

Severus looked down at Potter as his green eyes looked up. "You really want me to have dead arms tomorrow, don't you?" He asked and to his surprise, Baby Harry pouted and reached for the arms of his Head of House. 

"How long will he be this way?" Minerva asked, rocking the chided in her arms. Snape ignored her at first, trying to figure out why Potter looked so hurt. "Severus? How long?" 

Snape's black eyes fixed on her and he said, "One or two months, Poppy said, give or take." 

"The poor dear, he won't be able to study or play Quidditch and he'll miss Christmas." She sadly smiled at the shy baby. 

"Yes, the poor dear." Snape rolled his eyes. 

Harry, upon the entrance of the Headmaster, tried to wiggle his way out of McGonagall's arms. "Hello Harry." Albus smiled taking Harry out of Minerva's arms. "How are you doing?" The headmaster wiggled his finger at Harry's stomach producing a scram of laughter. "I talked to Poppy." Albus looked over at Severus, who just lay back on the stiff staff couch. "Since Baby Harry is going to stay just that, for a while, I thought one of you could watch over him." 

"Of course I'll watch him, Albus." McGonagall chimed in. 

"The decision is not mine to make, Professor." There is that damn twinkle again, Severus noted. "It's Harry's." Moving closer to McGonagall, Harry squirmed in the Headmasters arms almost like he was afraid but when Albus moved closer to Severus Baby Harry almost leaped in to his arms. "He has made his decision, Good day." Albus left a pissed Minerva and a displeased potion master—with once again a sleeping Harry—behind. 

*** 

Walking to his class Friday morning, with a much bigger Baby Harry, Severus thanked all the Gods he knew for House Elves. He went through the diaper thing with his Godson. Something the professor did not want to repeat a second time. 

Swooping in his classroom, Severus marched up to his desk, glared at the class and sat Baby Harry down on the desk for everyone to see. "This," He pointed to the shy child. "Is what happens when you don't pay attention in this class. See that it doesn't happen again." Before turning around to the chalkboard, Severus transfigured paper into crayons and quills into paper. Do not ask, it's easer that way. 

Writing only a minute on the board, a gasp came from his students behind him. Severus turned to see Baby Harry drawing a very detailed green snake on his caldron. Harry did not seem to mind when the professor took his crayons away. With a wave of his wand, the snake disappeared. Glaring at the smiling child, Severus turned back around to the board to finish writing the potion ingredients. 

Every pair of eyes was on the smile child on the desk. Quickly Harry got board and started to roll around on the desk. Everyone watched him, some hoping that he did not fall off and some that did. However, Harry kept on rolling and very close to the edge too. 

The entire class watched as Harry rolled completely off the desk, heading for the hard stone floor. It was luck for Harry that there was a seeker in the class. A bright blond, sliver-eyed seeker with fast reflexes caught Harry before he hit. 

"Potter, you really need to watch out for your self." Paying no heed to his classmates, Draco walked back to his desk with Harry in his arms. Severus, who missed all of this, turned around to see Malfoy playing with Baby Harry's feet, making him laugh. "Prat." Draco laughed as Harry laughed. 

"Prat." Harry said back. 

Again, the whole room gasped as Draco head shot up and said, "I taught him his first word." It was say with an almost fatherly pride and of course, all the girls had to 'Aw.' 

Draco blew him a raspberry as Harry did the same, both ignoring the tall dark figure standing before them. "Mister Malfoy…" Severus held out his arms and Draco reluctantly gave Harry back to the potion master. 

The rest of the class was fun, well according to Severus anyways. He watched Baby Potter more closely after what happened. Therefore, while Professor Snape lectured his class on their potion for the day, Baby Harry would pick up one of the potion ingredients on the desk and throw it over his shoulder with a dead aim at Severus's caldron. 

It was fun for Severus to catch the ingredients before they made it in, but it was not as pleasing as watching his students' faces drop, hopping that their Professor would catch. 

*** 

"Yes, Headmaster? You wanted to see me?" Severus walked in the office, with Baby Harry drinking tea from a cup the shape of a racing broom. 

"I heard what happened in class to day, Severus." Albus looked over his half moon spectacles at his friend. "I hope that you will watch Harry more closely next time. I mean if it wasn't for Young Malfoy's reflexes, you would be scraping Baby Harry off the floor." 

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." Snape lowered his head. He really hated disappointing Albus. 

"I'm going to bring you in some help, Severus." Snape's head shot up. "Some one you know very well. He'll help you in your classes." 

"You're firing me?" 

"No, my dear boy, I just want you to watch Harry and you can't do that and teach a class that the same time." 

Known well enough that there was no arguing with Albus, Snape just said, "Please Anyone but Lockhart." Severus hunched and then added. "Or Black." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Blue eyes twinkled. "Now there is some at Durmstrang that owes me a favor. I'm sure I can get him here by Monday." The headmaster rested his chin in his hands. 

Severus just glared at him. "Albus, if there is one thing that is constant in this universe; it's that there is always some obscure plan in that thick head of yours." 

"Why Severus," The old wizard smiled. "That's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me, ever." 


	3. Gasp and Shock… Snape in leather pants

I typed this up last night and thought you guys might be interested in whom Dumbledore brought in to help Severus. Let me know if you like him. If not, I could always kill him off or something. 

It might be awhile until I get the next chapter out… ^_^ 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 3: 

Gasp and Shock… Snape in leather pants 

Monday Professor Snape walked to his morning class. Opening the door, the Professor glided to the front. Every student he passed, there was a gasp of shock. The Professor wore tight dark leather pants that tied all the way up the side showing off just a bite of marble skin. Black thigh high boots folded down to his knees, a white poet shirt left untied and his black feathery hair fell by his waste, right above his arse. 

A very nice arse, most of the girls in the class thought and then mentally banged their head on their desks. If one could see well enough, one could see some of the boys doing the same thing. 

Snape stood in front of the class and smiled with a twinkle in his bright violet eyes. "Today we'll have a pop quiz." His deep voice was like chocolate. "I'll write the questions on the board and you answer them, easy enough." Therefore, the day began for that very weird first class. 

"Mister Longbottum, stay a moment please." Ron and Hermione gave sympathetic glances at their friend but said nothing more as they left. Standing in class alone with Professor Snape was something that Neville did not want to duplicate. "I've noticed, by your test you handed in, that potions are hell on earth for you." Longbottum gave a snort. "You know I was never good at potions either. I hated them even." Now his student just starred. "I would like to offer you help with your class. Do you feel that you need it?" 

"Ye…sssss Yess…sir" Neville shook. "Thhhhank you, sir." 

"Come back here after dinner and we'll get you started, shall we." Snape again smiled, ushering a very confused Neville out the door. 

"Oi, mate!" Ron yelled to him across the way. "What did the vampire want?" 

"He wanted to help me." Longbottum shook his head and continued. "He wants to help me in potions." Now it was Ron's turn to look horrified. 

*** 

Later that evening, as arranged, Neville stood out side his potions class waiting for what, he did not know. The door creaked open and the smiling Snape appeared. "Do come in, Mister Longbottum." Neville entered and was taken back it see his potion master standing in the front of the classroom, fully robed, arms crossed and with dead glare in place. 

Longbottum turned around when he heard the door close behind him. "I'm glade you accepted my offer of help. I would hate to see you not graduate with your class." Said the smiling Snape. This was too much for our dear Gryffindor, so he fainted. "Dear me, Severus I think I killed him." 

"You smiled at him." Severus glared at his twin. "He's not used to seeing me smile. He fears me." 

"Still…" The other Snape picked up the boy as his twin transfigured a desk into a couch. "You could have warned me." 

"And miss this?" Severus asked waving to the fainted boy. 

The twin crossed his arms and glared at his brother. "That's not funny Severus. The boy really needs help. You could try to be nice to him every once and a while." 

"That my dear brother is what you are for." Severus picked up the sleeping Baby out of his chair and headed out the door. "I think my presence has been disturbing enough for one night. Good luck Cynnus and try not to burn down my class." Severus left Cynnus with his lest favorite student. 

*** 

A very tired Cynnus walked into his brother's rooms later that night. "That boy…" He merely said, plopping down on the leather couch. 

Severus did not look up from his book. "You don't need to explain." 

"At lest we didn't burn down your lab." Cynnus said in after thought. "I managed to control the fire before it spread. However, we did make progress… after I introduced my self. I thought it was rather funny that your class thought I was you." 

"Stimulating." Severus mumbled. 

"How's Harry?" Cynnus asked. 

"Fine." Severus said putting down his book to accommodate his overly talkative brother. "He's getting bigger everyday. Like this morning, he started walk and now he runs all over the place. I'm glade Christmas holiday is coming up." 

The two Snapes sat in silence for a while, just staring in to the flames of the fire. "Mom misses you, you know." Cynnus said very softly. 

"As well as she should." Severus snapped back and then sighed when he saw his brother's eyes with sadness. "How are they, anyway?" 

Cynnus sighed throwing a blanket over him self. "They're ok, considering." He softly added. "Fathers has to go in for heart surgery. Might not make it." The rest of the night was in silence as the two brothers slept by the fire. 

*** 

"Severus?" A smile voice asked, but there was no answer. "Severus?" Again, the voice called out to him. "I had a… a bad dream… my head hurts." Opening his eyes, Severus found himself still in his chair and a very sad Harry Potter looking at him with teary eyes. 

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked the child in his lap. 

"My head hurts." The smile boy put his hand to his head. "I saw a very bad man. He wasn't very nice." The boy buried his head in Severus's neck. Speechless, Severus did not know what to do. Harry was even bigger then before and he was talking. 

"Potter?" Harry looked up at his name. "I…" What ever Severus was going to say stayed in his throat as he watched the bright green eyes sparkle with tears. "Hush now." Severus pulled Harry back to him, holding the crying boy. 

"You used to do that with Draco too." Cynnus smiled at the sight before him. "One could look at you and never know you were the mother hen type." Severus glared at his brother and aimed a pillow at his head. Cynnus stumbled to the floor, for it was a perfect hit. 


	4. The Slytherin in You

Well damn, I never expected so many reviews for one of my stories. All of you kick ass! 

I am glade you like Cynnus… He likes you too. ^_^ Anyways, here is the next bit. Again, I do not know when the next chapter will come out but it will be about Christmas. YAY!

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 4: 

The Slytherin in You 

Slytherin versus Hufflepuff, it was to be the last game, before Christmas break. Harry, in all honesty was excited to see the match. The boy who saved him from the floor was playing and there was no way he was going to miss it. 

Severus sighed to himself as he rummaged around his wardrobe. The baby robes Poppy gave him simply did not fit Potter anymore. Therefore, the potion master pulled out one of his old robes; the one Fred and George burnt the bottom of their third year, and draped the heavy thing over the small Harry Potter. 

"Hold still." Snape snapped at the practically bouncing boy. Pointing his want, Severus mumbled a simple spell that shrunk his old flowing robe down to Harry's frame. Taking his old Slytherin scarf, the professor wrapped it around Harry's little neck. "Come now Potter, we've got a game to catch." 

Snape advanced down the halls, bellowing robes behind him, did not slow down for the small Potter. Harry knew his way and he did not feel like running to keep up with his never-ending legged professor. Keeping a nice jogging pace, Harry quickly got board and grabbed the flowing sleeves of his new robe, imagining they were wings. 

Zig zaging as he jogged, Harry made 'whoosh'ing sounds and did not noticed his professor stopped, until he ran in to the back of him. "Potter, what are you doing?" Snape looked down at the boy from over his shoulder. 

"I was pretending to fly, sir." The young boy said, picking himself off the floor. 

"I suggest you try and flap your arms. You might get better results." Snape glared down at the boy. "If you can't keep up, I advise alternate means." Again, Severus pointed his wand at the boy and simply said, "_Mobilicorpus._" Harry's feet lifted off the ground and started hovering forwarded as Snape started striding. 

Harry smiled like a goof, took a hold of his sleeves again and slowly started moving his arms up and down. It was the closest he could get to flying and he was having a blast, high above his professor's head. Has Harry floated around, he missed the hint of a smile on Severus's lips. 

"Where's Harry?" Cynnus asked as his brother sat down next to him. All Severus did was point up. Cynnus laughed as Harry reached out his arms to him. "Hello little one." Cynnus said as he plucked Harry from the air and sat him in his lap. "What where you doing up there?" 

"Flying." Harry smiled. "I couldn't keep up with Severus and… and he made me fly instead." 

"Did he now." Cynnus eyed his brother with a humorous glare. 

Across the pitch, Ron watched his friend and two professors. "Crapes Hermione. That vampire has turned him into a Snape Jr, in Slytherin colors. Poor Harry!" 

"Ron," Hermione snatched the Omnioculars out of his hands. "Leave it alone. Harry is fine. Professor Dumbledore told us so." 

"I miss him." Ron slumped in his seat and bolted up again. 

"We'll go see him. I'm sure the _nice_ Snape will let us see Harry. We'll go tomorrow." Ron resaved a glare from Hermione. "After classes." 

*** 

After the match and after he tucked Harry into bed, Severus laid down on his black leather couch. He released a sigh, trying to calm his nerves. He had been on edge all day. Not that anyone noticed, but he was a nevus wreck every time he steeped out of his rooms with Harry. 

Snape stiffened when a body claimed in next to his. "Are you all right, brother?" Cynnus asked. 

Severus wrapped his arms around him and started to play with his brother's longer hair. "You tell no one of this." Severus warned and got a nod from Cynnus. "I'm nervous as hell, Cynnus! It's been months since the last time I was called to a D.E. meeting and every time I'm with little Potter, I can't help but wonder if this will be it." Severus let out another shaky breath. "Voldemort is bound to hear of Potter's condition and when he does, he'll strike." 

"You're worried about the boy." It was not a question and Severus did not answer it. "Have you told Albus about this?" 

Severus shook his head. "The old man always knows my feelings before I do." 

Cynnus snuggled closer, laying his head on his brother's chest. "Perhaps you should inform him anyways." Severus and Cynnus did not talk the rest of the night; they just held each other, trying to reassure the other. 

Through the crack in the door, little Harry listened to the brothers talk. When he was sure they were finished, Harry gave a smile sad grin and tucked himself back into bed. 

*** 

"You wanted to see me, Godfather?" Draco asked as he steeped into the potion master's privet rooms. 

Severus gracefully stood from his set on the couch and turned to his Godson. "I have a favor to ask." Draco nodded and waved for him to continue. "My store rooms are running low and they must be restocked. Because of my reputation, I cannot do this through Owl Order. I must go personally." 

"Of course." Draco said coolly. 

"Cynnus is in a meeting with the Headmaster and will be there most of the day and I can not take Potter with me." Snape gestured to the small sleeping boy on the couch, wrapped in a Slytherin throw. "So I need you to watch him for me. I know it's your weekend, but I'll make it up to you some how." 

Draco smiled at his Godfather with a hint of humor in his pale eyes. "Buy me a Chocolate Frog and we'll call it even, alright?" 

Severus nodded and went to hug his Godson. "I'll be back before you know it." 

Draco waved him out the door and took a seat on the couch staring into the fire. "I know who you are." Came a small voice, which made Draco jump and sneered at the green-eyed boy. 

"Just who am I." Draco snapped. 

"You've been my school rival since first year, Malfoy." Harry starred at him. "So, why did you save me from the floor?" 

"You were a baby, Potter." Draco said plainly. "If our positions were switched, you'd do the same." 

Little Harry nodded. "You've helped me before. At the World Cup, you told us that the death eaters were after muggles. If I'm not mistaking you said 'Keep that big bushy head down, Granger.' Being the Slytherin you are, I'm sure you wouldn't warn us directly." Draco just stared at the little boy, as if he had grown two heads. "Thank you." 

Not trusting his own mouth, Malfoy just politely nodded. "How old are you exactly Potter?" Draco asked after a long comfortable silence. 

Little Harry giggled with the spirit of a three year old. "I'm seventeen and it's Harry not Potter." Harry laughed as his babysitters jaw hinged open. Draco went to ask something but Harry put up his hand. "Before you ask, yes I remember everything. No, I have not told anyone else this and I hope you do the same." Harry's eyes darkened as he looked into Draco's. "I see this as my second chance at a normal childhood. I'm not about to throw it away." 

*** 

Stuffing Draco's Chocolate Frog in his pocket, Severus Snape steeped into the cold brisk air of Diagon Alley. He was tracking his way back to the Leaky Caldron, when a shop caught his attention and was the perfect place to get Potter a Christmas gift. 

*** 

Ron hurried down the dungeon hall with Hermione several steeps behind. "This has to be it." Ron stopped in front of a portrait of a man that heavily resembled the Snape twins. Long black hair, a nicely shaved goatee and worm black eyes stared at the two children. The young man said nothing as Ron and Hermione knocked on the frame. 

The tall man in the painting went back to his caldron as his frame swung open to reveal a sour looking Malfoy. "You!" Ron yelled and pointed. "What are you doing here?" 

Smiling only for Hermione, Draco turned and went back in side saying, "Come in, if you must." Draco plopped down on the floor, next to Harry where paper and crayons where spread about. 

Harry looked up from his drawing and smiled, jumping up and running to his friends. "Ron!" He hugged him quickly. "Hermione!" 

"Gosh Harry, you've grown." Hermione said after her hug. Little Harry beamed a smile as Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Harry," Ron pulled out a long pointy stick out of his pocket, one that Harry recognized instantly. "Look what Dumbledore gave us to hold for you until you're back to normal." 

"What is it?" The little boy asked. "Can I see it?" Ron handed Harry his wand. He quickly looked it over, checking to see if it was all right. Satisfied he laid it on the coffee table. "You guys want to see one of my drawings?" How could they say no to those bright green eyes? 

Harry went over to one of the pile of papers and picked up one, showing it Ron and Hermione. Two stick figures, drawn in red, held hands in what looked like a summer's day. "I drew you and Hermione." Harry said. 

Ron's face grew red as Hermione started coughing. Draco was biting his lip to keep from laughing. That was his drawing; he was teasing Potter with it. Saying his friends were helplessly in love. 

"It's very nice, Harry." Hermione said, blushing. 

"Ah, look at the time." Ron uttered looking at Snape's grandfather clock. "It's almost time for supper." Ron left mumbling, "Come on Hermione." 

Before leaving Hermione gave Harry another hug. "We were worried about you." 

"I'm fine." Harry said before they left. 

Harry sat on the floor next to Malfoy, who looked amused. "What was that all about?" 

Reaching around, Harry grabbed his wand off the table. "They tend to forget things when they're nervous." Harry waved his wand at the fire, turning it different colors. "I don't feel completely safe without it." 

Next to him, Draco started laughing. "You should have been in Slytherin." To that, Harry just gave a devilish grin. 


	5. What would Holiday Break be without Gred...

I am sorry to say that my fic is starting to snake down, some. I will try to have funny bits, but it is starting to get a little serous now. However, I hope you will enjoy it… 

Knowing about something and writing about it are two different things. I know in my mind, what Cynnus is and I love leaving little hints around. I know some of you will guess and you are probably right too. I just thought I would say that, I do not know if there will be a time where Cynnus must say what he is to everyone, but I thought you would like to know. *shrug* 

This chapter is dedicated to Lindsey and Whitney… you know who you are. -_^

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 5: 

What would Holiday Break be without Gred and Forge…? 

"You must be kidding me." The painting of the nameless potion master sneered at two identical redheads. "I thought I wouldn't see you two for a very long time. What brings you here, of all places, on Christmas eve no less?" 

Fred and Gorge smiled devilishly at their favorite partner in crime, their best-kept secret, the painting to Snape's quarters. "I thought you loved us?" Pouted Fred… or was it Gorge? 

Black eyes narrowed at the twins. "You know the rules gentlemen." The red headed twins whispered something to the painted and he swung open with a devious smile. 

Quickly, like lions on the hunt, Fred and Gorge went through separate doors, each leading to a bedroom. Opening his green eyes, Harry smiled at his intruder. "Hey kid." Gorge whispered, sitting on the massive bed. "Fred and I came to steel you away for awhile. Ron informed us of your ghastly predicament." 

Claiming out of the vast bed, Harry pulled on the shrunk robe asking, "What about Severus?" 

"We'll leave him a note saying you're with us." Gorge picked up the little boy and headed out of the room in time to see his brother coming out of Snape's room. "Well?" 

"With bells on." Fred winked at his knowing brother, setting a letter down on the coffee table. 

*** 

With no grace, what so ever, Fred and Gorge stumbled out of the fireplace, with Harry in arms. Little Harry beamed a smile at the Burrow. It was one of the consent things in his life, no matter oh hard or bad things got he could always count on the warm, loving, uplifting, aura that surrounded the place and the people that lived there. 

Ron and Hermione were there, helping Mrs. Weasley set the table for breakfast. Arthur, Bill and Charley sat on the couch, discussing Quidditch and intrusting enough, so was Percy. 

This was Harry's home away from home and he would die to protect it. 

*** 

Yawning and stretching like a black robe clad feline, Severus reluctantly opened his eyes. It was not like him to sleep in, even on the weekend. Perhaps it was the Holidays trying to tell him something. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Snape walked or in a very rare moment, stumbled to Harry's room. Opening the door, Snapes eyes grew as he stared at the empty room. Franticly he searched the room, but found no sign of the little boy. 

Running from his quarters, Severus missed the note and he wondered why there was a bell sound following him, but he paid it no mind, he had to find Harry. 

Severus ran towards the first person in mind, Cynnus. 

*** 

Black, to say the least, was pissed off. Not only pissed off but murderous. Clinching the letter from Albus in his hand, Sirius staked to the only place he could think he would find that greasy, hooked nose, bastard. How could that git let this happen to Harry? 

Sirius was finally a free man and this was supposed to be Harry and his first Christmas together. The Headmaster wrote him a letter stating that Harry could not leave Hogwarts. What really pissed him off was that it took till the eve of Christmas to get to Hogwarts. Damn Albus and Snape. 

As soon as he finds that pale faced traitor, he was going to kill him. 

Roughly, Sirius pushed open Snape's classroom door. Staking in, Black stopped mid steep from the site before him. 

Professor Cynnus Snape sprawled cross his brothers desk in those infamous paints of his. Long legs in the air, crossed at the ankles, black hair free, framing his pale sweet face. The Professor looked up from the papers he was grading and glared with his deep purple eyes at his visitor. "'ello." He said around the red colored lollypop in his mouth. 

Black's mouth hung open as he tried to bring back all those nasty remarks towards Snape, but for some reason, they just weren't there. "I, uh, that is. I just. I'm… You're." 

Slipping off the desk, leather paints groaned in objection, Cynnus glided over to the untamed black haired man. Cynnus pulled the metallic flavor lolly out of his mouth with a slight 'pop'. "You don't look like the monster that my brother writes to me about." Sirius by now looked really confused and adorable, Cynnus noted. "Would you talk if I nipped you?" He teased as Black just stared. 

However, before Cynnus could nip, Severus burst in with that damn bell sound still with him. "Cynnus," Completely ignoring the wide-eyed Black, Severus panted to his twin. "Please tell me Harry is with you." 

Concern flashed in Cynnus's eyes. "He's not. What happened to you? Do you want help finding—" Before he could finish, Severus was already down the hall. 

Cynnus stumbled a bit as the brood tall man collapsed against him. Sighing he picked up the unconscious Sirius and took him to the desk. 

*** 

It was the third time Hermione saw Ron flinch as they watched the twins high up in the air, throwing Harry playfully to each other. "Why do you keep doing that?" 

"Fred and Gorge used to play with me like that." Ron said watching Harry scream with laughter as Fred threw him to Gorge. "They dropped me once." This time Hermione paled. 

*** 

Cynnus stared down at the robust man lying on the desk. He tried everything he could think of to get the man to wake up. Slapped him, used charms, and shouted, nothing seemed to work. 

With an evil smile creeping its way on Cynnus's face, he bent his head and kissed the man's neck. A deep intake of breath greeted him, but Sirius did not wake. Cynnus nipped and sucked his way to the man's ear, where at last, Sirius woke. 

"Raise a shine." Cynnus smiled down at him. "Or not." He said as Black scowled at him. 

"What are you?" Black asked, scooting away from the desk and the charming Snape. 

"My name is Cynnus Slytherin Snape. I am the twin brother of Severus Salazar Snape." For good measure, he took Blacks hand, lightly kissing the back of it. Before Sirius could retaliate, Albus Dumbledore walked in with an unpleasant look in his face. 

"Harry is missing." He told the odd pair. "I need everyone willing and able to search for him." Turning to Black he added, "Come with me Sirius and I'll explain everything to you." 

*** 

Severus ran everywhere. He asked everyone if they had seen Potter, with no luck. He searched everywhere, even when the sun went down. 

Exhausted Snape slumped into his favorite chair in Albus's office and that bell sounded again. A cup of tea came into Severus's view. "Here my boy." Taking the cup in his shaking hands, Snape thanked the Headmaster. "We've looked everywhere Severus. It is possible that Voldemort got a hold of him some how." 

"I've failed to protect him." Severus grieved, hanging his head. 

"Now, now, my dear boy." The head master cooed. "What might help us is if you knew who put that charm on you." 

Severus head snapped up. "What charm, Headmaster?" 

"You haven't looked in a mirror, have you?" 

*** 

Severus Snape, Potion Master, Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stalked, with a dark aura, down to his rooms in the dungeons. Upon entering his rooms, he spotted the letter. Opening it his face fell. Damn those two! 

Stomping over to his hearth, Severus threw in a pinch of shimmering powder and hissed, "Albus! A word if you please." 

The Headmasters face hovered in the fire, looking at Severus over his half-moon specs. "Yes, Severus?" Snape said nothing as he placed his hand through the fire, giving the Headmaster his note. Shock played over Albus's face. "I'll bring this matter to Molly and Arthur and call off the search." With a 'pop', the Headmaster's face disappeared. 

The next thing Severus did was look into the old family mirror hanging on the cold stone wall. If he was shocked, he did not show it. Long black ears stood out from his shinny hair and a long luxurious tail waved behind him with a bell tied on with a pink ribbon. 

In all of his silent rage, Severus ripped the bell off and cocked back his arm; his reflection barely had enough time to duck out of the way, as his fest slammed into the mirror, shattering it. Severus leaned against the wall and fell to the floor, baring his head in his hands. 

He was at war with him self. Torturing him self on the inside. What would have happened if Voldemort really had gotten a hold of Potter? He was not made for this! He could not look after a child! Severus could not help but get his emotions running high. He cared to damn much for the little brat. 

"You're not going to lock me up in the cupboard, are you?" Severus's head snapped up at the little voice slicing through his dark musings. Little Harry Potter pushed himself to the wall with a gasp as he looked at his Professor. Under other circumstances, the ears and tail would have made him laugh, but the fact that they now looked like horns did not help much. 

With abnormal speed, Severus crawled over to the shaking boy, checking for any injures. Seeing none, homicidal black eyes stared at frightened green ones. "Never," Hissed the Snape. "Never do that again! You hear me?! What would I have done if Voldemort got you?! I damn well should put you in a cupboard!" 

"I'm — sorry." The boy shook with fear. Harry has never seen his Professor this riveted before and with out warning, Severus wrapped his arms around the small Harry, holding him as if his life depended on it. 

Snape loosened his hold on the boy as violent sobs started to come. "Don't — please — don't." Came the chocked cries. "I don't want to go inside the cupboard!" 

"Harry." Severus looked worryingly down at the small boy. "Harry, I won't." When the boy kept repeating the same things over and over, Snape started to panic. "Harry, what's wrong?" 

Severus took the hysterical boy in his arms and stood up, heading for the guest room. Lying the boy down on the bed, he went to fetch the Headmaster or Poppy, but small fists holding on to his robe stopped him. "Don't go." Harry's eyes glittered with tears. "Just… don't go." 

Snape obeyed the boy and went back to holding him and that is when Harry spilled all. The 'fun' games his cousin used to play, his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, the nearly missed frying pans to the head, the endless forbidden food, and most of all, the cupboard under the stairs. 

Soaking all of the boy's words in, Severus became enraged once again. Not at himself and defiantly not at the boy, but at those _muggles_ and the Headmaster for keeping Harry there. 

It was a long time they had stayed in the same position and at the stroke of midnight ; Severus got an idea. Getting Potter to let him go, with the promise he would be right back, Snape left the room and returned with a large unwrapped box in hand. "There is no paper to litter around my rooms, but never the less, Marry Christmas Harry." Severus sat the box on the bed and watched with an amusement as Harry quickly lifted the lid. Seven different pairs of eyes looked up at Harry. 

Inside there were rag doll replicas of his friends. There was Ron, Hermione, Draco, and the Headmaster, his Godfather, Severus and a plush albino snake. The doll of Severus was not his idea. 

The doll maker said that if he bought six dolls the seventh was free. He did not need a seventh but the doll maker made one of him anyways and if you asked him about the snake, Severus would tell you it was better then giving the little boy a real one. 

Harry loved each and every one too. Picking up the snake, he hissed softly to it. The plush snake did not understand what was said, because he was not real, but Harry did not seem to care. "Thank you!" Harry lunched him self at the Professor. 

"Welcome." Severus said hugging him back. "Now I dare say; it's time for bed." Harry pouted but complied anyways. Severus tucked him in and told him good night, while plains were forming in his Slytherin head. 

Harry truly did love his gifts, but if you looked closer, you would notice that Harry fell asleep holding only two, while the others were close. Snuggling closer to the plush snake, which he named Ivan and the rag doll of Severus, Harry fell, for once, into a peaceful sleep. 


	6. What is normal, anyways?

Ok I rewrote this chapter. I added a little more, because I looked back at what I wrote originally. It was so crap. Therefore, I did this. I hope you enjoy. *Evil smile* 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M.**

Chapter 6: 

What is normal, anyways? 

          Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and their son Dudley were not as normal as they would like to be. No, they tried their best, they really did, but no matter how hard they tried, their neighbors thought them everything but normal. 

          Grass to clean cut, to perfect, roses that bloomed perfectly every year and the house was too clean to be normal. Looking at number four, Privet Drive , would make many people believe in magic. 

          About the only thing that was normal at number four, was the sales man dress in black, knocking at the door. Smiling for the large, pig of a man that opened the door, the sales man gave him a card. "Hello, my name is Hans Gruber. I am the director of the German drill company Drunnings. I am sorry to call upon you at home, is this a bad time?" 

          Wiping his sweaty hand on his paints Vernon smiled for a dark eyed German, gesturing into his home. "By all means sir, come in, come in." 

          "Thank you, sir." Steeping in to the too perfect home, Hans smiled with an almost evil glint in his shadowed eyes. 

          "May I take your coat and hat, sir?" Vernon beamed down at his polite son. Hans razed a brow but nodded to the little Vernon . 

          As Dudley left to put the hat and jacket on the rack and Vernon turned to yell at his wife to get refreshments, both of them missed the long black tail and the cat ears poking out of the mans midnight hair. Turning to Hans, Vernon found a long dark wand pointed between his eyes. 

          "Now, Mister Dursley I'm going to ask real nice." Hans the wizard gestured to the couch, hissing, "Sit." 

*** 

          Cynnus with the rest of his class, jumped as the door swept open and in came Severus, (tail waving dangerously behind him) holding a cage with three white mice. The class sat extremely still; they were used to seeing Cynnus smile, but not Snape. Any false move and they were sure they would end up in the hospital wing. 

          "What can I do for you brother?" Cynnus asked eyeing his brother cautiously. 

          Severus winked and sat the cage on his desk, turning to his class; he spoke in a low whisper. "I have brought you these rodents." He gestured to the mice. "You will use them for your potion testing, especially you Mister Longbottum."  With a quick nod to his brother, Severus left the room like an over grown bat. 

*** 

          Pacing back and forth in front of his large black marble hearth, a man that simply radiated power, pondered on his next move. His red eyes swept over the room, brushing a lock of black hair from his pale face, You-know-who addressed a small amount of his Death Eaters. "I have just heard intrusting news." He told the white masked figures. "It seams that Harry Potter is a child again." Stopping he turned to them. "Malfoy!" 

          Standing up from the sea of black, Lucius said, "My lord." 

          "Why my, oh so faithful Death Eater, did you not inform me of this? Surly your son would have told you something." 

          "Nothing, my lord." Malfoy bowed. 

          "Congratulations, Lucius." Voldemort voice dripped with sarcasm. "You have successfully bred a traitor." He paused letting those words sink in before he pointed his wand saying, "_Crucio!_" 

          "Crabbe!" Bellowed Voldemort, not paying any mind to the shrieking, withering Lucius. "Tell your son that I am proud to have him in my family." 

*** 

          Some where in the dungeons of Hogwarts, the safest place to be away from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived woke up in a blind fright, screaming. 

          Severus woke with a start, racing out of his room he ended up in Harry's; holding on to the teen turned three. "Shhh, it's ok." Severus rocked Harry gently, letting the boy cry. 

          "Damn it! Snape!" Came a thunderous knock on the portrait of Snape's quarters. "What did you do to my Godson?!" 

          "Will you desist?" Snapped the young man in the painting. "Hello, Headmaster." 

          Sirius stopped his movements and stiffened. "Let us in, young potion master." Albus said to the nameless man. 

          The portrait opened and Sirius rushed to his Godson and stopped as he watched Snape rock back and forth trying to comfort the small boy. "Harry." Sirius whispered. 

          Harry looked up and flew out of Severus arms and into his Godfathers. Feeling hurt by the boys' action, Snape elegantly razed from the bed and walked out of the room, not listening to the small voice calling him back. 

          "You heard him scream." Severus eyed the Headmaster. 

          "The whole — bloody school heard — him!" Draco panted holding his tossing stomach. "Godfather?" Draco watched as Severus walked past with a blank exasperation. 

          "Severus?" Putting his hand on his shoulder, Cynnus stopped his brother. "What's wrong?" 

          Fire in Severus eyes lit brightly as he pushed Cynnus against the wall. "He doesn't need me when he has all of you!" Sweeping past, the potion master made his way down the hall and out of sight. 

          The Headmaster, Cynnus and Draco did not go after him. They all knew there was no way to get him to comeback when he was in this mood. So instead, they watched from the doorway as Sirius tried to calm Harry down. "Why doesn't he like me?" 

          It surprised everyone at who answered Harry's question. "He doesn't hate you." Sirius cooed. "Snape just hates himself. Not you, never you. Snape just doesn't know how to show it, and sometimes he does with out realizing it." 

          "I like him too." Harry sniffled in his Godfathers robes. 

*** 

          Now in their new home, three mice watched as their captor stomped into the room with a smile creature behind him, holding three plates of food. Severus pointed his wand at the mice and watched as they turned back into the Dursleys. "Eat." He hissed to them as the house elf placed the plates on the desk. "You have one hour before the spell turns you back." 

          Slamming the door as he walked out of his privet office, Severus stood nose to nose with Albus Dumbledore. "I was beginning to wander what happened to the Dursleys." The twinkle in his eyes where on vacation at the moment. "Come with me Severus. We have much to talk about." 

*** 

          A man clad in black and a white mask bowed before his master. "The home was empty, my lord." 

          Setting in this dark throne, Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn you, Albus." He whispered. Lifting his head, he spoke to his Death Eater. "I'm tired of playing games. The fool of an old man takes away the Dursleys and we shall take his Golden Child, once and for all." The Death Eater stood and turned to leave, but stopped at his master's voice. "And Severus, do not disappoint me again." 


	7. When everything goes wrong, in a right w...

Sorry it took a while to get this out. I have not had time to write lately. Nevertheless, I hope you like. ^_^ 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 7: 

When everything goes wrong, in a right way. 

"I can not take care of him anymore!" Severus Snape hung his head, setting in his favorite chair in the Headmasters office. "He wants me to hand him over. Me! Hand over little Potter to that madman!" Slumping further in his chair Snape bitterly uttered. "You have to take him away from me, Albus!" Dumbledore knew that some people thought Severus as a cold unfeeling bastard, but they have never seen him like this. The part he keeps away from the public. 

"Severus..." The Headmaster stopped his protest as he looked into the eyes of his longtime friend. The lost look to them made his old heart sink. "Severus I will let Sirius know that his Godson will say with him." 

Snape let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." 

*** 

Severus stood at his fireplace watching the mantle blankly as he listened to Black packing Harry's things. He admitted to only himself that he selfishly did not want the boy to leave. He had grown rather attached to the boy, not when he turned into a little baby, no, ever since the little brat started at Hogwarts. 

Little Potter watched Snape as his Godfather moved about. Harry knew that Severus wanted him to stay and Harry did not refuse to go because he knew there has to be a greater reason for Severus to give him up. 

Sirius nodded to his Godson that it was time to go. He watched as Harry moved from the wall he was leaning on and walked to Snape almost cautiously so. Not bothering to say any words Harry wrapped his arms around Severus's leg, hugging him longingly so. 

Severus did not bother to look down at Harry, but he reached out his hand, running his fingers through the mop of dark unruly hair. "Gonna miss yeh." Harry said letting go of Snape's leg, wishing his was tall enough to hug his neck. 

The dark potion master stayed quite as Harry and Black left. His arm slowly fell to his side, empty of all emotions, but when he Severus turned around and looked at his couch, a small sad smile grazed his somber face. 

Harry left his rag snake Ivan with a note to his Professor. 

_ Don't want you to get lonely. _

_Harry _

*** 

"The old fool as taken the Potter boy out of my care, Master." Severus bowed low to the marble floor. "He his not as trusting as he used to be." 

Sitting on his throne, rubbing his chin, The Dark Lord looked thoughtful. "Thank you Severus. You may go." 

Surprised, Severus looked up. "My Lord?" 

"Oh very well…" The Dark one raised his wand. "_Crucio!"_

*** 

Weakly opening his eyes, Severus saw one of the ugliest things to wake up to. It was so hideous that he woke up immediately, all signs of grogginess left him. "Damn it Black! Must you hover?" 

Sirius beamed an unfriendly smile at Snape, but moved away to let Madam Pomfrey do her work. "If you need help twisting his arm or something that is painful, let me know." Black cooed to her. 

"Honestly, can't you boys get along?" She whispered bitterly. 

"No," They both said in unison. 

"Well, Severus you will be happy to know that your tail and cat ears are gone." 

"Yay…" He said in a monotone. Looking over at Black, he raised a brow. "Yes?" 

"I just thought I'd let you know that Harry was the one that found you." Black crossed his arms, glade for the frightened and worried expression cross Snapes face. "He woke up screaming. Told me that you were in the forest hurt." Both of the boys missed Poppy walked silently out. "You've been out for a week. Harry and your brother have been down here to check on you every day." Snickering he added. "If I let Harry have his way he would stall all day and night down here." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Snape starred unbelieving at Sirius. 

Walking dangerously close, Black whispered in Snapes ear. "I want you to know before you do anything stupid that you have people that care for you. My Godson is one of them and if you get yourself killed, you will break his heart. I'm telling you this so you will think before you go to the pig of a master of yours again." With out another word, Black left the wing leaving a stunned Severus behind. 

*** 

**Harry Potter the boy who lived to be three again! **

_Inside scoop by Rita Skeeter _

Poppy yelled as Severus spit out his coffee all over her wing and he read on… 

_Inside sources tell me that The-Boy-Who-Lived is walking around _Hogwarts_ __ _School_ _ as a bubbling three year old… __

"I am not 'bubbling' around!" Harry yelled hopping he did not wake up his Godfather. Hearing no other noises, he read on… 

_One student was kind enough to answer some of my questions. "Thank you for talking with me, Mr. Malfoy." _

_ Winking, the young Master Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, beamed a dazzling smile at me. "Not a problem, anything for my favorite reporter." A slight blush formed on his checks. _

"I told her to fuck off!" Draco yelled at his Daily Prophet and watched as Skeeter's headshot just shrug. 

_ "Headmaster, should we fear that Harry is a little child again?" I asked as the Headmaster just chewed on a Limon drop. _

_ "We have everything to fear." He said making swirly patterns in the air with his wand. _

The headmaster stopped chewing on his lemon drop. "What have you done this time Rita?" 

*** 

In a forgotten mansion, a Dark Lord laughed. Those around him shivered. "That woman always seems to make me laugh. To think that people even believe her." Throwing down his Daily Prophet Voldemort turned to is Death Eaters. "It is time. With that little article, wizards and witches alike will tremble in fear at the thought of their precious savior a little child again. Won't they be surprised when they find his carcass?" Pointing to three of his followers, he hissed. "Bring the Potter brat to me." 


	8. This is the right way

Well this is a surprise. I did not think I would get this out here this fast. *happy shrug* 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 8: 

This is the right way. 

Ron starred at his food in a daze, swirling his fork around the plate, he just did not feel right. It might have something to do with the two first years that thought they were Fred and George reincarnated. What ever it was, it was throwing him off. 

"Ron," Hermione's sweet voice reached his ears. "Are you all right?" 

"Something isn't right." He whispered to his plate of mush. 

"I know." She said looking around the great hall. Everyone seemed to be in the same mood. Even the twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes were dulled. 

Hermione turned to talk to Ron again, but jumped with everyone else as the doors to the hall busted open. Cynnus Snape marched his way to the head table out of breath he panted, "They're—gone—went—for—breakfast. Sirius—Harry—gone." 

Albus Dumbledore stood with a grace that seemed otherworldly. Everyone watched as he placed his hand on Cynnus's shoulder whispering to him. Cynnus nodded and left the hall in a rush. "Students, classes are canceled until further notice. You will remain in your dorms and your head of house will come and give further instructions." Looking at the Slytherin table, he added. "Since your head of house is still in the infirmary, you will room with the Gryffindors." Mutable groans broke out between both houses, until the Headmaster put up his hand. "If any fighting breaks out, you will be dealt with severally." It was a threat that they all knew he would follow through on and so a temporary alliance formed between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

*** 

Severus arched off the bed, clutching his arm with a hiss. The Headmaster walked in, in time to see this painful display. "He's calling." Snape hissed. 

"I don't want you to go this time." Albus watched as his son like friend inched out of bed, pulling on his black robes. "I can not stop you, I know." 

"I am not just going to lie around, Albus." Severus sighed, as he got ready for the meeting. "I will come back old man, do not worry." Severus limped his way to the door. 

An old withered, but strong hand stopped him. Albus turned him around into an affectionate hug. Pulling back, he got a good look at his friend. "You have to know." Albus paused, not sure if it was a good idea to tell him. "He got to Harry." Severus's face dropped as his if he was just betrayed. "Sirius and Harry were taken last night. Cynnus went to their quarters this morning. He said he has breakfast with Black every morning, but the place looked as if there had been a struggle. I just…" Taking in a deep breath, he went on. "I just want you to watch yourself out there." 

Severus nodded and surprised Albus by pulling him in to another hug. "I will watch out for Harry first. I always have and I always will." Snape left with a quick exit. He hated long good byes. 

*** 

Harry sighed for the hundredth time that evening. The majority of the Death Eaters were, yes, really that stupid. They did not even check to see if he had his wand or not. "Stupid Death Eaters." Harry laughed alone in his dark cell. 

They had taken his Godfather away to, only Merlin knows where. Their kidnapers forced him in to his Animagus form before they put a collar on him that would keep him from transforming back and a muzzle. If his Godfather were here, he would probably make such a racket that Harry would stun him himself. 

"Ok kid." A figure in a black robe and white mask opened the cell door. "On your feet!" 

"Do you have any crayons, sir?" The young Harry asked as childishly as he could to the Death Eater. "It's really rather boring in here." The masked man growled, grabbing Harry's collar dragging him out of the cell. "Hey mister, where are we going?" The Death Eater pulled on Harry harder. "Does your mother know you are mean to little kids?" He honestly asked and laughed mentally as the Death Eater eased up. 

*** 

Lord Voldemort stood in front of his followers. His red eyes scanned the crowed and watched in amusement as a Death Eater, he knew was Severus, limp to the front. "I have a gift to all of you." His powerful rich voice flowed through the sea of black. "The last Potter will fall tonight and my rain will continue as it should have been all those years ago." Waves of cheers erupted from the Death Eaters. 

The doors opened into a hall no bigger then the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry looked around him almost nervously. He felt like a first year again. Bright green eyes roamed around the hall and looked up to the ceiling. 

Harry stopped in shock, but was pushed by his escort to keep moving. The ceiling was an exact replica of the one in the great hall. The half moon shined brightly down at Harry as he looked at Voldemort. 

'Well isn't he full of surprises.' Harry mussed to himself. After all Voldemort was Tom Riddle at one point. A boy like Harry, whose happiest memories happened at Hogwarts. 

"Hello little Harry." The Dark Lord hissed. 

"Hello sir." Harry replied in the smallest, cutest voice he could come up with. Shyly he asked. "Do you have any crayons, sir? The other man didn't have any and it's rather dull in my cell." 

At this Voldemort laughed. "My dear child, can you really be Harry Potter the boy who has foiled my plans one after the other?" 

"My name his Harry Potter." The little boy said. Walking closer to Voldemort, showing no fear, Harry wiggled his finger at the dark one as if he was saying I want to tell you something. The Dark Lord bent down to accommodate the little boy. Harry brought his lips close to his enemy's ear. "And I am not a child." 

Voldemort's eyes grew wide as he realized his mistake and found a wand at his face. "_Evellere!" _

The Dark Lord steeped back, covering his eyes with his hands, screaming painfully. The crowed of black did nothing as they did not know what was happening and Harry just starred, not believing that had actually worked. 

The first Death Eater to comeback from his shock was Lucius. He grabbed Harry's wand out of his small weak hand and flung it at the nearest Death Eater. Picking up Harry, he did the same thing. The Death Eater that caught Harry fell to the floor because of his still healing leg. "Take him to the dungeons and keep him there!" Malfoy hissed as he went to his master's side. 

Nodding the white masked man kept the screaming and kicking Harry in his arms. When he was sure he was out of earshot he spoke up. "It would be effortless to hold on to you if you would hold still, Mister Potter." Harry stopped his antics as the biggest smile appeared on his face at the Professors voice. "I'm going to get us out of here." 

"What about Sirius?" 

"They have taken him else where." Snape shortly said as he moved around the mansion, out the door and into the forest. 

"Put me down for a second." 

Severus sat the little boy down. "Make it quick Potter. We don't have all night." 

Taking in a deep breath, Harry said. "I'm tired of pretending that I could have had a normal childhood." Severus rushed to Harry as he swayed back in forth, passing out. He watched in fascination as the little Potter rapidly grew out of his robes and into a seventeen-year-old wizard. 

"Come along, Mister Potter." Snape took off his cloak and wrapped Harry in it, before he picked him up cradling him in his arms. "I'm going to take you home, Harry." With a 'pop', they were gone. 


	9. Because not everything is a fairytale, b...

This has turned out to be at lest a longer chapter. Yay! 

Ok this is the second to the last chapter. This and the last chapter have a bit of slashness to them, so I worn you now. There seems to be slash for everyone, except Ron and Hermione. There is like an invisible wall that protects those two, but everyone else is free game. *Smiles evilly* I hope you enjoy. 

To everyone who reviewed so far, I cannot tell you or express in words how grateful I am to you. You all kick much ass! 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 9: 

Because not everything is a fairytale, but there are some magical moments 

Harry woke to find himself in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He knew the sights and smells all to well for it to be anywhere else. Sitting half way up, Harry fumbled around for his glasses. Finding them, he took a good look around the wing to find it empty. 

Sinking once again into his cot, Harry became tired once more and fell asleep. It was some time later that Harry woke to see the bed next to him occupied. 

Severus lied upon the bed, looking like he was in a peaceful sleep, almost too peaceful. His face was smooth as silk and Harry could not see his chest rise or fall. Panicking Harry shot out of his bed and to his Professor's side. "He's all right, Harry." Turning around Harry saw Cynnus walk through the infirmary doors. "Poppy had to stun him, tie him, threaten him, and drug him with the Draft of the Living Death to get him here." Placing his arms around Harry's shoulders, Cynnus ushered him back to his bed. 

"What's wrong with him?" The teen asked. 

Cynnus chuckled. "My brother is too stubborn for his own good." Gently helping Harry back into bed, he pulled the covers over the teen. "His leg was hurt badly and Poppy told him that if he doesn't let it heal properly, it won't at all." To this, Harry gasped. "Don't worry, he'll be alright." 

Gazing over at Severus, Harry suddenly remembered something. "What about my Godfather?" 

A sad longing exasperation appeared on the twin Snape's face. "Get some rest Harry. The Headmaster will be down later. He will give you an update." 

"They haven't found him, have they?" Harry asked sadly. 

"No, my dear child, they haven't." Cynnus sighed. "Go to sleep, now." 

*** 

Slowly opening his heavy eyes, Harry realized he could not move his body. His eye's snapped open to looking into pale blue ones. "Hello sleeping beauty." Draco whispered. 

"Honestly Draco," Harry looked to his sides to see that Ron and Hermione flanked him. "Why are the three of you starring at me like that?" 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione pushed Draco to the floor (Damnit woman!) as she reached to hug Harry. "We missed you so much!" 

"Hay, mate." Ron patted Harry's shoulder. Hermione was not going to give Harry up so he could give him a brotherly hug. "How are you feeling?" 

Harry laughed as Draco picked himself off the ground, glaring at Hermione. "I feel great. A little tired though." 

"Then perhaps," A silky baritone tired voice purred into their ears. "You could kick your little fan club out, so some of us could actually sleep." 

The four teens turned to the bed next to Harry, to see their Potion Professor glaring at them. "But Godfather," Draco smiled evilly. "We came to see you too." Draco rushed and jumped his Godfather, hugging him furiously. Try as he might, Severus could not pry his Godson off. 

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing and Ron and Hermione held horrified expressions on their faces. 

"That's it!" Everyone stopped their movements as Poppy came into the wing. "Out!" She yelled at the students. "Out all of you out! Not YOU Severus!" Snape slumped back into bed. 

Draco, Ron and Hermione waved to Harry and Professor Snape as they were kicked out by Poppy. Harry and Severus watched as the door opened again and Cynnus walked in with a smile. "YOU TOO!" Poppy yelled, shoving him back through the door. "Out!" Slamming the door shut, she locked it and went back to her office. 

"That woman gets more frightening every time I'm here." Harry starred at the door and turned to the bed next to him as he heard a low chuckle, an almost a rumble. 

"She does, doesn't she?" Snape laid back and closed his eyes, not looking at Harry beaming a smile at him. 

It wasn't long after Harry fell asleep again that he felt some one shake him awake. Looking up, Harry saw the glittery eyes of the Headmaster. "Good evening Harry." 

"Hello, sir." He tried suppressing a yawn. 

"Are you hungry at all Harry?" He asked kindly. 

"A little, sir." 

"I'll have the house elves bring you up something in a bit." Albus sat down in the chair closest to Harry's bed. "Now my dear boy, I have some questions to ask of you." Harry nodded. "Now Harry, do you know who it was that kidnapped Sirius and yourself?" 

He nodded again, knowing he might as well tell everything. "It was late at night. Sirius and I had just finished dinner. There was a knock on the door. Sirius opened it and was hit with the Petrificus Totalus. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle were in the doorway. Before could act I was hit with the spell too." Harry took in a shuddered breath. "I don't remember much after that. I woke up in a dark cell, alone." 

Dumbledore shifted in the chair trying to find a more comfortable position. "What happened with Voldemort, Harry? From what Severus tells me, you dropped quit a surprise on him, on all of us." 

"I…" Again, he took in a breath, trying to calm his nerves "For some time now I've been myself, trapped into a three year old body. It was after the Quidditch game that I noticed I was grown up faster. I didn't want to; I just wanted to have a normal childhood. In the end, I think my desire to stay a child kept me one, after the potion wore off. I wanted to run around and not have a worry about anything. 

"But I soon figured out that I was seventeen. I tried my best to play the part of a three year old. Voldemort just didn't know I was a seventeen-year-old wizard with a wand. They all treated my like I was three." Harry pinched the bride of his nose, willing his headache away. "What about Sirius?" 

"We are doing all we can." Albus stood from the chair. "Taking away the Dark Lords eyes put him in a cautious state, Harry. He is more careful and it is taking us longer to gather intelligence." Smiling brightly at Harry, Dumbledore patted Harry's shoulder. "Do not worry, we'll find him. I'll send a house elf up to you soon." 

"Professor." Harry called out to him as he reached the door. Albus turned around and looked at him above his half moon spectacles. "Will you ask them to bring a plate for Severus, uh, I mean Professor Snape?" 

"Of course, Harry." The Headmaster winked and left the wing. 

Harry sunk into his bed, awaiting his food. Again, he pinched his nose, trying to still the pain in his head. As he did this, he didn't notice the shadow looming over him. "Sit up." Harry bolted up at Severus' voice. He clutched his chest, feeling his heart pounding out of it. Harry looked up at his Dark Professor. "Sorry, Potter. Now that you are up, sit in the middle of your bed." Harry obeyed even if he didn't understand why he was doing it. 

Severus climbed in, sitting right behind Harry. Hesitantly he reached out with his long fingers. Taking in a breath, he buried them deep with in Harry's dark curls, massaging his scalp. 

Harry quickly relaxed once he knew what Severus was doing. That is when he let out a softy laugh. "And what is funny, Potter?" 

"You," Harry lend back into Severus keeping him right where he was. "You're a Potion Master and here you are trying to get rid of my headache with your hands, not a potion. It was just funny to me." 

"Indeed." The dark voice said in his ear. "I find this works just as well and doesn't cost an arm and a leg, as would the ingredients to make the potion." 

"Thank you." 

Severus sighed, concentrating on getting Harry's headache to go away. "No, Harry. You don't and never have to thank me." They stayed in silence the rest of the night. 

*** 

"Can you believe it?!" Ron yelled as soon as they were out of the potions classroom. "Why couldn't the 'Nice Snape' finish the rest of the year?" 

"I heard he's coming back next year." Hermione said as Harry stuffed his supplies in his bag as they walked. 

"A load of good that does us, we're graduating." Ron sighed. 

"Damn!" 

"What!" Ron yelled jumping at Harry's out burst. 

"I left one of my ingredients in the class room." Harry turned to go back, but stopped as his name was called. 

Draco ran up the group with a glass vile in his hand. "Godfather told me you left this." Draco tossed it to Harry. 

He caught it with a big smile. "Thanks." 

Draco winked at Harry and followed them to the Great Hall for dinner. When Harry looked down at the vile, he noticed a note wrapped around it. 

Taking it off the jar, Harry stuffed the vile in his bag and opened the note. 

_ Do be careful, Mr. Potter. If I had not already had this ingredient in my storeroom, I would have kept it. _

_Severus Snape _

Harry laughed and caught up with his friends, heading to dinner. 

*** 

Putting it mildly, the graduation was spectacular. The Great Hall was once again bare of tables. The music was loud and wonderful. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco danced in a circle, laughing at Harry's left feet and Draco's almost belly dancer type of dance. Even the teachers were having a good time and they all earned it. During the ceremony, everyone was in tears. The emotion in the air was so thick, but now it was as if they were all dancing on air. 

Draco (voted playboy of the class) would randomly go up to someone, dip them and kiss them dramatically and thoroughly. He got a warning glare from Ron as he approached Hermione, who only got a peck on the hand. Harry unfortunately was a victim of his and to every ones surprise so was Neville and if you really were paying attention, Nevilles' kiss lasted longer then any of the others. 

Ron (voted best chess player to ever grace Hogwarts) danced solely with Hermione and would not let anyone come near her. Not that anyone would try to test his anger. 

Hermione (voted to damn smart for her own good) laughed as Ron would fight someone off that was going to ask her to dance. She thought it was cute to have her own knight. She would not have it any other way. 

Harry (voted the most famous person to attend Hogwarts, the winner of the most innocent eyes award, winner of who would look best in just beachwear or towel, and voted the last person to get their growth spurt) started watching his friends from affair. He smiled at them lovingly. He truly wanted to stay with them longer, but there was one last thing he needed to do. 

Moving out of the Great Hall, hoping that no one noticed him, Harry made his way to the broom shed and then to the pitch. Standing in the middle of the pitch, Harry closed his eyes, tilted his head up and opened his bright greens. 'The stars are unusually bright tonight' He thought. 

Mounting his broom, Harry kicked off and raced around in what would be his last flight at the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch. Harry did some dives and other maneuvers, before he decided to stay in mid air just watching the stars. 

As quickly as it came, something white passed his eyes. Looking towards the ground, Harry saw one familiar dark figure in the shadows. Again, the white ball passed Harry. Smirking, he gave way to the chase, but it was over to soon for his liking. 

Looking down at, what appeared to be a muggle golf ball, Harry noticed writing. In small black letters it read, 'Nice catch, Mr. Potter.' Harry could even hear the Professor's deep voice. 

Looking down the pitch again, Harry saw the dark figure still there. Quickly he flew towards the figure, with a huge smile on his face. The closer he got, the clearer he could see the smirk of Severus Snape. 

"Well done, Mister Potter." Severus clapped softly as Harry landed in front of him. "Care to join me?" He pointed towards the lake. 

"Very well." Harry said with a smile, following his ex-Professor. 

Near the lake, there was a blanket set out and two large pillows. Severus lied down on the blanket, resting his head on his pillow, starring up at the stars. "I come here every graduation." He whispered softly. "The stars always seem to know that I'll be out here. They will shine their brightest." 

"It's lovely." Harry took the spot next to Snape, trying not to get to close. He did not want to scare him off, now did he? 

Severus shifted to lie on his side, head resting in his hand. "Are you nervous, Mister Potter?" 

"About what, sir?" Harry asked still looking towards the sky, feeling nervous as hell. "And it's Harry. I am no longer your student or a three-year-old child you have to look after. I want you to call me Harry." 

"As you wish." Severus sighed. "Now are you nervous about leaving this school?" 

"I don't see how I wouldn't be." Harry took in a breath, enjoying the night smells. "This place as always been my home. I'm told it's the only place were Voldemort can't get me, but we seem to know differently, now don't we." 

Severus snorted. "Are you going to play Quidditch?" 

Harry wrapped his arms around him self as he sat up, keeping his back towards Severus. "That is something I would love to do, but not when Sirius is still out there. Right now all I want is to get him back and I'm going to do everything I can to bring him back." 

"I see." Severus sat up as well, hugging his legs. "So you will what? Train to be an Auror?" 

Harry looked into Snape's black eyes, with his own sad ones. "Yes." He whispered. 

Severus let go of his legs and fell back to his pillow. "So the famous Harry Potter is going to be an Auror. I'd rather read about how you caught the snitch five seconds into the game." 

"Sir?" Harry eyed Severus worryingly. Even when Snape was watching after him, he did not seem this moody. 

"It's Severus, thank you." He sat up again, moving closer to Harry. "And I'd rather not read about your untimely death in the paper, Harry. I don't think my stomach would take it." 

Harry smiled. "Are you telling me to be careful?" 

"Yes," He sighed. "And I'm telling you, I care about your well being." 

"Just my well being?" The moment he said it, Harry regretted it. Now his face was bright red and he had the over whelming urge to jump in the lake. 

"Perhaps." Severus said laying back down again. "I've always had a yearning to protect you and I'm not quit sure why." 

"Neither do I." Harry said honestly. Severus looked at him blankly. "You've always have been there. Whether I wanted you there or not." 

"True." 

"And you're wrong." Harry poked the potion masters side, receiving a glare in return. 

"About what, Mr. Potter." 

"I owe you my thanks. Hell, I owe you more then that. I think my life might be worth some of it, but I could never be able to repay you for all the worrying and protecting you've given me." 

Severus studied his ex-student for a time. The brat always seemed to amaze him in one way or the other. "Your welcome." 

"Now that you know what I'm going to do," Harry smiled playfully, lying down on his side. "What are you going to do with out me?" 

"Grow old and white." Severus mumbled looking up to the sky. 

"May I cuddle you?" Severus's eyes grew wide. Where the hell did that come from? "It's cold and you look worm enough." 

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea." Severus sighed and thought, 'I may not let you leave.' 

"Ok, no big deal." 

Severus looked over at Harry and he seemed content. His bright eyes shined brighter then the moon it's self and he had a happy little smirk to his sweet face. Taking in a breath, Severus opened his arms. "Come here." As soon as the words left his mouth, his arms were full of Harry. "Brat." 

Harry snuggled Severus neck, yawning. "I think I'm falling asleep." 

"Then do so." Severus whispered, running his fingers through the dark unruly locks. "I'll wake you when you should return to your dorm." Harry nodded and fell asleep in the arms of the man he has had a secret crush on for three years. 


	10. The Jade Ring

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 10: 

The Jade Ring 

Once again, it was Christmas time. Albus was being nauseatingly cheerful and Severus was pissy as ever. 'It's only been a year, Severus.' He told himself. 'What did you think would happen?' Severus snarled at himself, affectingly scarring the students that passed him by. 

No, the Potion Master was not at all up set about a certain green-eyed young man that seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. "Ah, Severus." The head master cheered as Snape took his set at the head table. "I see you've come to join us in our Christmas celebration." 

Severus glared. "Just the food, Headmaster." 

"Right." Albus's eyes twinkled. "Have you heard anything about Harry as of late?" 

"Now why would I know something?" He snapped. "Why would the Golden Boy of the world, talk, no less write to his old slimy Potion Professor?" 

The Head master was taken back. In all the years that he has known Severus, never has he heard so much venom and self-loathing pass those lips. Dumbledore went to say something that he thought might ease his friends mind, but Severus faced away taking his goblet and drinking from it. Albus knew that he wanted him to drop the line of conversation, so he turned to Minerva. 

Towards the end of the feast, Albus said goodnight to the children. Severus was one of the last to leave and as he stood up, something big and white flew through one of the halls open windows. 

The snowy white owl swooped down and landed right in front of Severus. If possible, his heart stopped a beat or two. The owl hooted, bringing Severus back to the present. Ever so gently, as not to scar the owl, he untied the owl's burden. 

One letter and a long box, almost the size of the boxes at Ollivander's. One look at the box almost made Severus whimper. In the old times of war. Families would be sent their loved ones wands in the event of their death. A letter would also be sent, a black letter. However, the letter in Severus's hand was normal, so there was no reason for him to fear, but still his legs gave out on him. 

Setting back in his chair, Severus opened his letter, letting out a breath of relief. 

_Marry Christmas Severus, _

_ I am sorry I have not written you sooner. Truth is I haven't the time to write to anyone. Christmas is the only time I have to myself. _

_ I am doing well being away from everyone, in case you wanted to know. I get to travel a lot. During my travels, I came across your present. I found it in _ _Egypt_ _. Go ahead and open it. There is no fancy meaningless paper to litter around. _

Severus could not help but smile. Lifting the lid on the box, moving shredded paper out of the way, Severus could not believe his eyes. 

A solid gold wand decorated with turquoise and other precious stones, laid in the box. It remained him of King Tut's mask. Severus had an overwhelming urge to hold it, but he went back to his letter instead. 

_ Quick. Make sure no one saw that stunned look one your face. It wouldn't do any good if I ruined your evil Professor reputation, now would it? And before you ask, Yes, I got the wand in a perfectly legal way. _

_ The wand used to belong to Ramses the Great; Pharaoh of Upper and _ _Lower Egypt _. __

_In your rooms I noticed that you colleted a lot of artifacts. I thought you could use one more. _

_Damn, I have to go. Hedwig is staying the night, before she has to fly back. I would like it if you would right me back. I want to know how you're doing. Truth is I miss your sarcastic nature. _

_Always missing you, _

_Harry Potter _

Severus gathered his gift and letter. Telling Hedwig that he would see her in the morning, the Potion Master made his way to the dungeons to write his reply. 

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_I certainly hope you obtained that wand in a legal way. I do not feel like entertaining a bunch of sniveling Auror looking for a stolen artifact. Though it would not hurt my reputation any, I assure you. Thank you. _

_ You find me well and as unpleasant as ever. The Headmaster is driving me up the wall, with those damn candies and twinkling eyes of his. Perhaps if I told him I was pregnant, then maybe then he would stop pestering me. But then again this is Albus we are talking about. He would hover over me like a mother hen, then he would tell Cynnus, and then my brother would hang over me… It is a viscous cycle maybe I will just keep my mouth shut. _

_ I'm sorry to say that I do not know what else to write. When you come back from training, perhaps I would tell you then more about my well-being. _

_Forever Snapping, _

_Severus Snape _

_P.S. I was not expecting an exchange of gifts. So I had to improvise. _

_Dear Severus, _

_ God! Is it Christmas again? Time seems to fly at this end. How is it on yours? _

_ I was not expecting a gift in return, but thank you. Lemon drops in the shape of snitches? I don't want to know how Albus got into your head for that one. Nevertheless, they didn't even last a week. All the guys in my unit attacked me. They said thanks as well. _

_ I hope the Headmaster is being a little more restrained on the cheer factor, well at lest for your sake. The next time you talk to the Headmaster, could you ask him to send some cheer my way? I'm starting to think that we'll never find my Godfather. _

_ Listen to me go on. Will you write me back again? I don't know how many times I've read your last letter. It seems to cheer me up some. _

_All ways your brat, _

_Harry Potter _

_P.S. Sorry about no gift this year. I have not been able to get away long enough to find the right thing. Till next Christmas. _

_Harry _

_Dear Mr. Brat, _

_ By now, you should know that I really do not mind if I get a gift or not. If I get one, I get one. If I don't, I don't. _

_ I've talked to the Headmaster and he wants to send you a pear of really ridiculous socks. To bright if you ask me, but no matter. _

_ It pleases me to know that my letters can affect you so and visa versa. _

_ Now about your Godfather, as much as I loath the man, I hope you find him soon. I firmly believe that you **will** find him, Mr. Potter. _

_Severus Snape _

*** 

Severus Snape sat at the head table for the third Christmas, awaiting the familiar white owl. She never came. 

Lowering his head, Severus willed him self not to be disappointed. Sighing he rose and headed to his privet rooms for a good glass of whiskey. Upon entering his rooms, the hearth busted into a nice warm fire and Severus sat in his chair studding the flames. He didn't want his whiskey yet. 

Almost thirdly minutes until midnight , there came a knock on his door. "Go away, Albus. I don't want company." There were no other knocks that followed. 

However on the other side of the door stood not the Headmaster but a tall young man with a brilliant shade of green eyes. 

"He won't come to the door." The nameless painting said to Harry. 

"So how do I get in?" 

"You don't." The man in the painting smiled, just like the man in the rooms. "But if you guess my name, I'll let you in." 

Harry eyed the young Potion Master carefully. "The Weasley twins know your name, don't they?" The nameless one just nodded. "It wouldn't be Bob would it?" 

"Dear God, no!" He screeched. 

"Just checking." 

"You might want to sit down." The painting laughed. "It took Fred and George weeks to figure it out." 

Harry walked to the other end of the hall. Setting down he propped himself against the wall, studding the painting. The young Potions Master brushed his long, almost greasy back hair away from his face and set back to work. Ignoring Harry. 

Harry knew there was something he was missing. He watched the painting stir his cauldron and casually add an ingredient or two. Squinting his eyes Harry looked at one of the clear glass jars and there written almost plan as day, was a name. "AH!" He yelled catching the Potion Master off guard. He poured too much of one ingredient in his potion and it blew up in his face. Leaving his hair in quit a state and his face black as charcoal. 

"What was that for?" He hissed. 

Harry stood and walked to the painting. "Merlin." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Your name." Harry said pointing to the potion bottles. "Your name is Merlin." 

Much to Severus's surprise, his painting opened up. "Damn it Albus! Must you always interfere with—" Severus stood, half way in to his rant he turned to look straight at Harry Potter. A grown up Harry Potter. A new scar just under his right eye was one of the first things Severus noted. 

His build was magnificent. He would give Ron a run for his money, even though Ron stood at 6'2". "Harry?" He asked as if he thought he was hallucinating. 

Harry beamed a smile that lit up is eyes to a hold new brightness. "Marry Christmas, Severus." 

Snape quickly walked up to Harry, but stopped right in front of him, unsure where his emotions were taking him. "What are you doing here, Harry?" 

Walking passed Snape, Harry rounded the couch and sat down, aware that Severus was at his heal. Severus sat down right next to Harry, awaiting his answer. "I've missed you, is all." Harry whispered almost inaudibly, as he started lifelessly in to the flames in Snape's hearth. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. Something was eating at him. There was no mistaking that. "Mr. Potter—" 

"Sorry." Harry took in a breath, turning to Snape. "Let me try again." Reaching in to his robe pocket, Harry pulled out a small box almost the size of a ring box, just a little longer. "Marry Christmas." 

Perplexed, Severus took the offered box and careful opened it. In side rested a small jade snake with onyx for eyes. Severus's eyes grew bigger as he looked up at Harry, who was reaching for the little snake. "Give me your left hand." 

Severus blinked and paled, but did as he was told. Harry placed the jade snake on the back of Snapes hand. He softly hissed to it and the little snake came alive, wrapping itself around Severus's middle finger. 

"Can you understand me?" Harry asked. 

"I'm not that old, Mister Potter." Severus snapped. 

"Good then that means it's working." Harry ran a shaking hand through his longer shaggy hair. "That ring took me five years to make. Well it actually took me three and then two more years to come up with the courage to give it to you." What Severus did not know what that Harry was rambling in Parseltongue. 

"Harry?" Severus rested his hand on his shoulder. "I don't see how it, what ever 'it' is, worked. I don't feel any different." 

A dark mischievous grin broke out on Harry's face. "You're talking to me in Parseltongue, Professor." Severus again blinked and sat back, stunned. "If you wear the ring long enough, you'll be able to control your new gift. You'll be able to switch from Parseltongue to English, with practice of course." 

"I… Harry, this is too much. I don't deserve—" Harry put his finger to Severus's lips. 

"You deserve much more." Harry leaned in, moving his finger out of the way and pressed his lips to Severus's. Slowly he backed away, to see Snapes eyes still opened and large. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—" 

This time Severus pounced on Harry, knocking him back to the other end of the couch. Harry wrapped his arms around the man on top of him, keeping there exploring lips together. 

I'm sure you can imagine what would have happened next if there wasn't a loud knock on Snapes door. Severus and Harry jumped apart as they heard the knock. Harry was trying not to laugh as Snape marched to his door, flung it open to find the Headmaster there, smiling brightly. 

"Hello, Headmaster." Harry said as Severus just glared. 

"Hello, young Mister Potter." The Headmaster eyed Snape worryingly. "Are you alright, Severus? You look a bit pale." A long stream of hisses came from Severus's lips as he coursed out the Headmaster. Harry by this time was laughing too much. "Did I miss something?" 

"He say's that you are just as effective as cold water." Harry laughed, clutching his chest. 

Severus took off his ring and glared venomously at Albus. "Was there something you wanted, Headmaster?" 

"Yes, Severus. I've come to tell you that there has been a sighting." Albus watched Harry closely. He did not know the boy was here when he came to tell Severus his news. "Someone from the Order has spotted two men with a big black dog. They think it was Sirius Black." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

All right, this was going to be the end of the story. I was going to write a sequel later on, but since I've got really good reviews so far, I'm going to continue on. So read on... just a bit more of this chapter left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He didn't know how long he's been like this. Living off scrapes that these two Death Eaters kept throwing him. They moved around a lot to. Not really sure why. 

It was only a couple of days ago, that they stopped in a small village, only the Gods knew where. At a small tavern, the two Death Eaters stopped for refreshments. It was there, that his nose picked up a scent that he thought he would die before he ever smelled it again. 

Leather pants and faint sent of something metallic caught his nose. Looking around he found the source. Cynnus Snape sat in the back of the tavern. Dumbledore sent him there to gather Intel while the search for Sirius went on. His eyes grew as he watched the two men walk in with a mangy black dog. 

As the two men sat down, Cynnus stood and walked over to them. "What a dog you have there." He said bending down, petting the dirty black hair. "If I didn't know better, I would say he was a Grim." 

"He's a good for nothing dog." One of the men voice into his mug. "Can't take him anywhere with out getting into some kind of trouble." 

"Would he be for sale then?" Cynnus asked as he stood again. 

The other man eyed Cynnus carefully. He reminded him of someone, just could not put his finger on who. "Sorry, Pretty Boy. The dog belongs to my little girl. I wouldn't want her to be upset now would I?" 

Cynnus lowered head, looking at the dogs deep blue eyes. "No, you wouldn't want that." He nodded to the two men and went back to his dark corner, watching the men more closely. 

Shortly after, the two men with the dog left. Cynnus paid his tab and left to owl Albus. After that, he followed the men back to their camp, where Cynnus climbed a tree and watched them the rest of the night. 


	11. Of Vampire’s and Men

Is it that time again? Cool. Any ways, some of you may be wondering if there will ever be any sex scene. There are three good reasons that I will not write one, at lest for now. 1). I do not believe that I could write on good enough. 2). I do not find it really that necessary. And 3). There are already many fics out there with sex scenes in them. 

Anyways. ^_^ please enjoy… 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 11: 

Of Vampire's and Men 

Cynnus sat high up in a tree all night. He watched as the two Death Eaters drank themselves into an early sleep. His heart told him to rush down there, untie Sirius, and then get the hell out of there. However, his mind would not let his legs work; he just sat there on the branch like a night stocker. 

It was a good thing he had not moved. Soon after the two went to sleep, a third joined and looked as sober as ever. So he sat and watched the sunrise over the landscape. 

The sun was barely over the mountains when the sober Death Eater kicked the two drunken ones awake. It took them all of fifteen minutes to strike the campsite. As before, Cynnus silently followed wondering where they were taking Black. 

*** 

Severus watched as Harry paced frantically in front of his hearth. The young wizard would occasionally reach into his pocket, hold whatever was inside as if he gathered reassurance from it. 

Seeing no way to get Harry to relax, Severus stood and walked in front of his path. When he noticed that Snape blocked his way, Harry blushed and looked to the ground. "Sorry." He mumbled. 

The professor raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Whatever for?" Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

"I really don't mean to be annoying." Harry whispered. 

Severus lowered his face so he could see part of Harry's sweet sad face. "I wouldn't have you any other way." Harry looked up, his eyes shining brightly. Again, he reached into his pocket, but Severus caught his hand half way. "What do you keep holding?" 

Harry pulled something out of his pocket that looked like an old worn rag doll. Looking at it closely Severus noticed that it was him, but the poor thing was a mess. The face was brown with dirt or what could be dried blood. The black yarn of hair was tattered and some of it missing. But all in all, the doll looked happy. 

"He's been in every battle with me." The young Potter whispered longingly, smiling at the rag doll. "Almost a good luck charm. He was the closest thing I had to you when I was training. It was nice to know that you were close by." 

Severus smiled nodding his head and reached in to his own robe pocket pulling out a rag snake. Ivan looked a lot better then the doll of Severus did but one could tell it was handled often. "Same here." Then Snape started to chuckle deeply, he might as well tell Potter. Anything to get him to stop worrying for a minute or two. "Do you remember the snake you drew on my cauldron?" Harry thought for a moment but nodded. "It's still there. I like it to much. I didn't have the heart to truly get rid of it." 

Harry's smile grew but his eyes still held the say nervousness. "Do you think your brother really saw Sirius?" 

Sighing in defeat Snape wrapped his arms around the shorter man, bringing him close. "He would not have owled Albus if he had not." 

"I need to help some how." 

"The thing is Harry, is that the Aurors are not the Order." Severus laid his head on top of Harry's dark unruly hair. "They do not have the same information we do. Even if Cynnus's information reached their ears they would not act." 

"Why not?" Harry asked hotly. 

"Because they know what my brother is." Snape laughed bitterly. "They would not trust him." 

*** 

_Dear Headmaster, _

_ I'm still following the three Death Eaters. Not sure why or with what purpose they have brought him this far. To risky to say anything more. _

_Cynnus _

Looking over the top of the letter, one of the Death Eaters watched Cynnus with a sick fascination. His two comrades were using their own strength and heavily warded charms to keep him subdued. The Death Eater with the letter signaled to his comrades and they placed Cynnus in a deep sleeping charm. 

"What should we do with Pretty Boy?" One of them asked the Death Eater with the letter. "Jacob? What are we going to do with him?" 

Jacob didn't answer right away. He just watched Cynnus's face heal rapidly. The bruises and blood were all but gone. He turned to look at Black, who was trying to get free from his chain tied to the tree. Turning back, he narrowed his eyes as Cynnus's face completely healed. "We take him with us." He finally spoke. "Starve the dog and when we get to the fort, we'll throw them in a cell together." 

The two Death Eaters looked at each other. "Can we play with Pretty Boy until then?" 

Jacob's cold eyes narrowed at his two comrades. "No. Unless you wish to die a horrible death, I would not release him from his bonds. I want him starved as well. It will be amusing to see witch one eats the other first." Jacob turned to go into his tent, but before he went inside, he said. "Watch your necks when you are around him. I don't want you morons giving him a chance to feed." 

*** 

His senses were slowly coming back to him. Cynnus's hands were chained to the wall behind his back. He could hear other chains rattling and the soft padding of feet hitting the floor across from him. Slowly moving his eyes up, he watched the grim pace across the cell floor. 

The dog looked mad with hungry and Cynnus knew that this was Sirius Black, but with that collar around his neck, he was just a big bear like dog. He tried not to make any sudden movements, but shifting his weight off his knees alerted the grim. 

The dogs head snapped around as he stopped pacing and snarled at Cynnus. He knew he did not have much strength left, but he was not about to be eaten by an insanely hungry Sirius Black. 

Steeping back the dog pounced, snarling and snapping all the way. Blink and you would miss it. Cynnus wrapped his long legs around the large charging dog, keeping his teeth way from his throat. 

With as much strength that he could master, Cynnus pinned the dog to the moldy cell floor. Barring his fangs, he pulled his head back and with practiced aim, he went for Blacks neck. 

However, the Cynnus did not pierce the dog's skin; his teeth caught the thick leather collar. Even though a shock of powerful magic surged painfully through his body has he chewed on the collar, he kept at it. Sirius and Cynnus whimpered when he finally got the collar off. Sirius, because he realized he was actually going to get his friend and Cynnus because the defiance magic in the left him weaker still. 

Sirius laid his head in Cynnus's lap and changed his form. "No!" Cynnus rasped. "Change back, please." He pleaded as he whimpered in pain. "I can't… control. I can… smell…" 

Sirius looked up watching Cynnus taking in deep shuttering breaths. "I've been in that form for… well I'm not sure, but too long!" 

Cynnus pressed forward, struggling with his bonds. "Please. I cannot hurt you. I won't." 

Sirius looked deep in to the purple depths of Cynnus's eyes. What he found he did not like. Murder. Death. Not saying anything more, he turned back to his grim form and Cynnus calmed down. 

"Thank you. Thank you." He chanted rocking back and forth. Black did not really know how much longer they could stay like this. It scared him to watch Cynnus like this. 

Making his way to his side of the cell, Black sat and just starred at his companion. It was a good while that he sat there, thinking his options through. Cynnus started to struggle as Sirius turned again. He sat against the wall watching his friend's actions. "How much will it take to get you out of this state?" He asked the snarling and hissing vampire. 

"All." He snared. All trace of the lovely voice he know were gone. 

"Would half clam you down?" 

The raging vampire eyed Sirius carefully, trying to keep himself intact. "Wont keep you safe for long." He gasped and panted. "Would need more." 

Standing Sirius slowly made his way to the vampire. "Then I will find you more, but I'm going to need your strength to help us get out of here." 

Wide eyed the crazed vampire understood what Black meant to do. Sirius fell to his knees and barred his neck. Cynnus did not hesitate to take what was foolishly being offered and Sirius tried not to pull away too early. 

With every pulse of blood, Cynnus could feel his power returning. He felt Sirius pull away and his instincts took over. With incredible strength, Cynnus broke his bonds, ripping the chain out of the wall. As Cynnus's hands wrapped around him, Sirius knew he made a mistake. The vampire wasn't going to let him live through this. 

As the world around him faded to black, he could not help but feel like a failure. 

As dramatic and woeful as he though his death was; Sirius did not die. Cynnus would never let him. He woke up to find that he was still in the cell with the Snape twin, smiling brightly at him. "I've had boy's who stayed conscious longer then you did." The Snape vampire teased. "And they lost a lot more blood then you." 

Sirius growled. "Piss off!" 

"I'd rather get out of here." Cynnus smiled seductively again. "Unless my sweet prince wants another round with the beast?" 

Black tried to melt into the stone floor, but it didn't seem to work. "You do that again and I'll ram a led pipe through you chest." 

"Its stake and heart and you can't kill me that way." Cynnus snorted. "Now if you are done being overly depressing, I suggest we get out of here." 

The younger Snape helped Sirius to his feet and flinched back when he shied away from Cynnus's touch. Sighing Cynnus went to the door, placing his hand on it and surprisingly found no wards keeping them in. The door was locked but one shove and it came off its hinges. 

The two cellmates were surprised to find no one guarding their door or that they did not have a gang of Death Eaters down their throats. 

"What the hell?" Sirius asked, keeping his balance by leaning on the wall. 

Cynnus listened around but he could not hear a sound. Turning to Sirius, he placed a brief kiss on his nose. "Stay here." Black reached out to Cynnus as he walked away. "I won't be long." Smiling sadly, he added. "I don't think I could leave you alone ever again." 

True to his word, Cynnus was only gone several minutes. "There's no one here. Unless you count all the dead Death Eaters." 

"What could have happened?" Black asked as Cynnus helped him walk down the corridor. 

"I'm not sure. But first let's find you something to eat." He wrapped his arms around Sirius tighter. "I think there is a kitchen up the stairs." 


	12. Floating, Glowing Orb of Doom

Damn I'm sorry for the long delay. But here is chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I have a new web site. YAY! I have two fanfic challenges up there, if you want to check it out, go to my bio page. Unfortunately I can't find my FrontPage disk (I just got a new computer) so I don't know how long it will take me to get everything up there. Anywho… I hope you enjoy this next segment…

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M.**

Chapter 12:

Floating, Glowing Orb of Doom

          "Send Remus my love, Harry." Professor Dumbledore smiled at the young Auror.

          "I wish you could come with me." Harry smiled shyly.

          "As do I, as do I. However, I must wait for Severus's return. That man has a habit of making me worry."

          "I know what you mean." Harry mumbled. "If he comes back before I do, will you owl me? Let me know if he is alright."

          The Headmaster smiled, showing Harry out of his office. "I will."

          Harry made his way out into the grounds of Hogwarts. It was truly a gorgeous day. The sky a clear blue. Flowers in all colors, sprouted in patches across the grounds. The smell in the air seemed to enhance the sights that attacked Harry, as he walked towards the whomping willow.

          Underneath the old tree was a passage only few knew how to get to, Harry being one of them. He followed the long empty corridor and eventually came up to a stairwell that led into a house.

          Stepping away from the trap door, Harry looked around the shrieking shack. It was the same as it was when he first meat Sirius. The thought stung his eyes as he remembered his third year with Lupin and his Godfather.

          Clearing his head, he made his way to the back yard of the old house. The yard was the only place that was kept up. Everyone who came by would do their part to keep the yard looking peaceful.

          Today Harry was going to plant lavender around the base of the only tree in the yard. Slowly he walked to Remus's place under the tree. "Hey, Remus." He greeted sadly, touching the top of the cold headstone. It just read Remus J. Lupin. Nothing else, no date just a name.

          In the battle that almost destroyed Hogsmeade, about a year and a half ago, Lupin's body was never found. Harry wasn't in that battle, because he was still training but he was told that if they did find his body it was unlikely that they would recognize him. It was like that for many families.

***

          Severus watched as the Dark Lord took his seat in front of his Death Eaters. Even though Voldemort's eyes were ripped out, the blood-soaked bandages still gave him the appearance of eyes. It made Severus cringe every time he looked at the dark red circles.

          Today in the Death Eater meeting, the Dark One wanted to know about any potential recruits. The potions master felt comfortably safe that his name would not be called. After all, he only works around children and Voldemort would prefer them to have their education before joining his ranks. 'The less you have to teach them.' The Dark One would always say as he gave a pained look at Crabb and Gole.

          The meeting was boring as far as Death Eater meets go. It wasn't until half way through that something happened. The large solid oak doors swung open as Peter Pettigrew walked in with Voldemort's pet, Nagini slithering besides him. "My lord." Peter dropped to one knee as Nagini went to his master's side.

          "_You have brought me good news, Nagini?" The Dark Lord hissed._

          Severus caught the words of the Dark One. He silently thanked Harry for his ring as he ease dropped on Voldemort.

          "_Everything went well, master." The snake hissed back._

          Every Death Eater shivered as their lord laughed. "It seems," He addressed his followers. "That wormtail has brought me very good news from America. I now have a dark race under my mercy."

          Even though no one knew what he was talking about, they cheered anyways. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end of Voldemort's wand. Blind or not, he still could kill with a deadly accuracy.

***

          After Harry left the shrieking shack, he went to work… behind a desk. Harry was the leader of a special defiance team that (to Harry) seemed to only set around and drink coffee. They were never sent out and it irritated him.

          "What will it be, Mister Potter?" Jason asked as Harry walked by and into his own office.

          "The usual." After setting, taking a sip of his chocolate milk (he was never big on coffee), looking through the tall pile of paper work on his desk, he sighed. Five minutes later Harry could hear yelling beyond his door. Sighing once more, he stood and got half way to his door before it flew open.

          "You can't go in there!" One of the members of Harry's team yelled at none other then Draco Malfoy. The yelling comrade turned to Harry. "Sir, he can't come in here!" Draco rolled his eyes, waiting for the idiot to stop yelling.

          "And why can't he Andrew?" Asked Harry.

          "Sir," Andrew saluted, turning his back on Draco. "He's family are known as Voldemort's biggest financial supporters."

          Harry looked pasted Andrew and smirked as Draco just shrugged. "I trust this Malfoy with my life. Now—"

          "Sir!" Andrew interrupted. "You are aware of the minister's orders."

          "Unlike you, Andrew." Harry hissed dangerously. "I am aware of many things. I would also be aware if _my pants were on fire."_

          Andrew's face turned to perplexed and then realization as he ran out of the office with his pants a flame. Draco smirked as he put his wand away and Harry busted in to laughter. "That was brilliant." Harry whipped tears from his eyes as he closed his door. "Now Draco, what brings you here?"

          Draco stood in the middle of the room and saluted. "I'm here to report, sir." What nobody knew was that Harry had a little spy of his own. Harry sat in his chair and told Malfoy to do the same, but he remained standing.

          "Voldemort has been experimenting." Draco went on. "He has been researching a lot of dark creatures. Vampires, trolls, gargoyles, werewolves, and even centaurs."

          "How did you find this out?" Harry asked.

          "Because Voldemort his blind, he keeps my father close to him. Last night my father was unavailable so I had to read some research material to him." Draco sighed. "He won't say much around me. My devotion to him is still questioned. But what ever it is he's doing it's got to be no less then ground breaking."

          "Thank you, Malfoy." Harry leaned back in his chair trying to put some of the puzzle pieces together.

          "You look like shit, Potter." Draco teased. "Let me buy us lunch." Harry looked up as Draco smiled. "It's either we have lunch or the money goes to Voldemort."

          "Alright. Alright."

***

          Cynnus and Sirius stumbled into the kitchen after they tried to brake down the door. After he helped Sirius to a seat, Cynnus sniffed around the large kitchen.  "They have everything a growing man could want." Cynnus opened the pantry doors and took a look inside the large refrigerator. "Oh, beer!" Turning around he faced Sirius. "What would you like, love?"

          "Something light." He said holding his stomach.

          "Sandwiches it is then."

Cynnus watched as Sirius ate his food and chuckled as Black's face flushed. "You're just cuter when you do that."

          "Would you stop that?!"

          "What?" Leered the Snape.

          "You're watching me eat." Sirius whined. "It's disturbing watching you watching your food, eat food."

          Cynnus's grin dropped. "I would never consider you food." Sirius just grew redder as the young Snape grinned again. "You're too tasty to be just food."

          After that comment, Sirius just ate faster. "Slow down, love. You'll make yourself sick. By the looks of you, you've been living on just scraps." Cynnus stated.

          Black quickly put his hand to his mouth, trying to keep his food down. It didn't work to well. He retreated to the closest corner, losing all he just ate. "Please." He whined. "Don't remind me. I don't wan to thin about it just yet."

          "All right, love." Cynnus cooed as he walked to the refrigerator. Picking up a bottle of orange juice, he took it to Sirius. "Here love, drink this." He uncapped the bottle and handed it to Black.

          He drank it slowly. One sip at a time. Sirius really didn't want it, but it helped his stomach and made Cynnus smile down at him. Slowly he stood, using the wall for support. "I'm ready to get out of here."

          Wrapping his arms around Sirius middle, Cynnus pulled him to his body, helping Black keep his balance. They traveled like that, through the maze-like halls. The fort reminded them much of Hogwarts. You could go down one-way, turn around and would be in a different corridor. This, more then anything else, was pissing Cynnus off and that made Black laugh.

          Along one long corridor, Snape stopped abruptly and had a look of a predator who just found its pray.

          "What is it?" Sirius asked, snapping Cynnus out of his state.

          "The smell in the air, it's so thick." He mumbled. "I need more, Sirius. I do not think I can stay this way much longer. We need to find some poor bastard." All of this said in a dead tone as the vampire stared off down the dark hall.

          "Is there some down the way? Is that what you smell?" Sirius asked and got a faint nod. "Then that's where we go."

          The closer to the end of the hall, the stronger the smell got. It was driving Cynnus mad. At the end of the dark hall was a door. As Cynnus opened it, Sirius tore away and was off in the corner again.

          The thick smell of rotting flesh assaulted their noses. Beyond the door were a staircase leading up and five bodies that looked like they could have been men. "Their throats are completely torn." Cynnus mumbled as he inspected the bodies. "There are large gashes and claw marks all over them. What could have happened?"

          "Let's just keep going." Black said from his corner. "Please."

          Cynnus helped Sirius to stand again and they walked (avoiding the bodies) up the stairs. Through the many halls ahead, they came upon more carnage. Cynnus had to stay clear of a hall or room if the smell was too much for even him. "Let's rest up ahead. Shall we, love?"

          Sirius weekly nodded, feeling as though he was going to pass out. In all of his years, he has never seen anything so horrible and Cynnus would agree with him. What they saw was nothing but senseless slaughter.

          They went into a dimly lit room. Sirius didn't notice anything different, but Cynnus did. It smelled different in here; he could not place what it was. That was until they heard a soft moan. "Who's there?" Sirius spoke into the shadows. They were answered by another moan.

          "Who ever it is is only just alive." Cynnus whispered to Black.

          Black turned to look at the younger Snape. "Is it a Death Eater?"

          Cynnus shrugged, grabbing a candle. He walked over to the shadowed corner of the room, being careful were he steeped. There was blood everywhere and not just blood. Parts that the young Snape did not even want to begin to identify.

          As the light of the candle reviled more horrors, so did it revile a body; nude and covered in what looked like all the horrors they saw in the halls. The nude man moaned once again. "I don't think he's a Death Eater." Cynnus said.

          Getting down to his knees, Cynnus found that the man had not a scratch on him. "Will he survive?" Sirius asked from the front of the room.

          "If I don't take his blood, he will." Cynnus looked up at Black. Sirius knew what the vampire was planning and he knew that Cynnus wanted his approval before he went on. Weekly Black nodded and turned away, not wanting to see the vampire feed.

          After a moment of hesitation Cynnus stated, "I can't take his blood."

          Black's head whipped around. "Why not?"

          "He's not human." The young Snape took a closer look at the nude man in front of him. There was a small black stone tied around his long pale neck. His sandy brown-gray hair and beard was caked in blood. However, it was when the man weekly opened his eyes that Cynnus knew what he was. "Shh. It's alright." He said, stroking the person's cheek. "Sirius," Cynnus looked up to Black. "This man is a werewolf."

          "What!" Black, despite how week he was, jetted over to the fallen man. At first, he didn't see anything, but when he pictured the man with out his beard and his hair shorter… He gasped. "Remus!"

          Before the vampire could question, the door to the room swung open reviling a Death Eater who looked like he's seen better days. "Ah, it's you, Pretty boy." The Death Eater stumbled into the room, holding his bleeding side.

          Snarling Cynnus lunged at the Death Eater who was too weak to hold him self up. With the extra weight, they both went to the floor, Cynnus on top of the dieing man. Sirius has never seen a vampire feed before. During his school days he was told it was an act of domination. It was an act of lust, the lust for the only thing a vampire craves must, blood. 

Until this moment Sirius never understood what those words meant. Now he knew and he was thankful that he didn't get the same treatment as the Death Eater was. He was seeing vampires in a new light. They were survivors. Not the blood lusting, murdering, soulless beings that he's D.A.D.A teacher told him about. 

Cynnus wasn't a dark evil creature with no soul. He cries, laughs, he would comfort anyone who ever needed it. This vampire was better then most men Sirius has ever met. It was then that Sirius had the sudden urge to go up to his old teacher and smack him. 

A low moan tore his attention away from the vampire. Bending down next to the werewolf, Sirius brushed some blood of Remus's pale cheek. "We're going to get you out of here, mate. We're going to take you home and give you a nice warm bath."

          "Take… it… off…." Remus moaned, rolling his head in the direction of Sirius voice. Remus could barley lift his arm to point to the black stone tied around his neck.

          As Black went to tear off the tie around his friend's neck, a hand on his shoulder made him jump making him forget about the necklace. "We can't take it off." Cynnus said giving Sirius's shoulder a squeeze. "I don't know what it is and I'm sure you don't either. I would rather we figure out what it does before we started taking it off of him."

          Sirius nodded. "But we need to get him out of here quick. And at the pace we're going, I fear that I'll lose him."

          "Not to worry love." Cynnus said pulling a long dark wand out of his robe. "That bastard had my wand." He spat at the now dead Death Eater. "We'll find our way out quicker."


	13. What lies with in

And here it is the first in the last two Chapters. The other I will update on Wednesday. I am sorry it has taken this long to get this out. 

-_^ Happy reading… 

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 13: 

What lies with in 

Giving out a lengthy yawn, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on his desk; Harry was seriously thinking about taking a nap. The lunch he had with Draco was simply fulfilling. The man really knew how to treat someone to lunch. 

He was half way into his nap when something rather small and black flew through the open window and collided with Harry's head; sending him to the ground with a surprised yelp. 

Peering over the top of his desk, Harry saw a hyperactive black ball of feathers jump around the desktop. The black ball of feathers was named Albus, after the Headmaster. 

What most people didn't know was that Severus had a soft spot for cute small things, like Harry and the blue eyed owl that now made Harry's head his perch. 

"Leave it to Severus to have a hyperactive owl named Albus." Harry mumbled as he stood, making the little owl on his head give out a startled hoot. "Don't you dare fall asleep up there." The wizard warned and Albus rustled his black feathers, irritated that he was caught doing just that. 

Sighing the dark haired wizard shuffled through the mess of papers on his desk, looking for the letter Albus dropped. Finding it, Harry unrolled the parchment to see Severus's sharp elaborate scroll. 

_Harry, _

_ My meeting with You-Know-Who went well. I am unharmed, but I advice you to come to Hogwarts. Do you have any vacation time? If you do, use it! _

_ My brother has returned and has brought company with him. Please arrive as soon as possible. I'll be waiting for you at the main entrance. _

_Severus _

With a deep frown set on his face, Harry, forgetting he had a small owl in his hair, left the ministry and headed straight for Hogwarts. 

True to his word, Severus was waiting for Harry. Despite the fact he was glad to see the younger wizard, Snape's face was unreadable. "You are here earlier then I expected." He greeted with a firm yet loving kiss on Harry's lips. Pulling back he saw the frown on Harry's face just get bigger. Severus tilted his head in questioning. 

"It must be bad news if you would kiss me so openly." Harry whispered, not looking Snape in the eye, more like the chest. 

Wrapping his arms around the shorter man, Severus went to rest his chin on the dark mop top but stopped when he saw two small blue eyes peering over the unruly hair. "Albus," Severus rumbled a chuckle. "Go on. Go back home." Once the little back ball was gone, Severus held Harry tighter and rested his cheek on the top of his head. "The news is just," He whispered, "difficult." 

"Tell me." Harry mumbled. 

"Cynnus found your Godfather." The sharp intake of breath was not unheard by Snape. "Harry, look at me." When the bright green eyes looked to Severus's black ones, he added, "Black and Cynnus also found Remus." 

Harry almost pulled away at those words, but Severus's strong arms held him in place. 

"Are they hurt badly?" Harry asked. 

Snape sighed. "Your Godfather is recovering fine, but Lupin is a different story. He's weak and does not know what's going on around him. Poppy has done everything she can for him, but has predicted that he won't make it." Severus stopped talking to brush the tears away from Harry's eyes. "I just thought you should know. I thought it would be best to tell you before you see him." 

With a heavy heart, Harry pulled away and made his way through the front doors. Severus, not caring who saw him, took a hold of Harry's hand as they walked together to the infirmary. 

*** 

"Hold him! Hold him!" Harry and Severus hear Madam Pomfrey yell over the other load screams and hisses. 

Not wasting anytime, Harry and Severus ran the rest of the way to the infirmary. Bursting through the doors they were not prepared for the sight before them. 

Sirius was desperately trying to hold back a slowly transforming Lupin, as he growled, advancing to the vampire crawling up the wall, hissing at the werewolf. Madam Pomfrey seemed like she had been knocked out just as they got their. 

Hearing the door burst open, Sirius yelled at his godson, "Harry!" Which the moment he said his godson's named, he regretted it. 

Lupin started transforming faster and turned his attention to Harry, who stumbled back and passed out as he reached up to touch his scar. Severus, by this time, steeped in front of Harry, with his wand pointing at the large werewolf. 

"Remus," Sirius pleaded, feeling his grip slipping. "Please, stop." The werewolf relaxed and Sirius fought a sigh of relief. 

The air in the room was heavy and thick. Severus still held his unyielding wand straight at Lupin. The tall dark man looked quickly around the infirmary. His brother still hung on the wall as if he was stuck to it and Sirius doing his best to subdue Remus. 

What happened next no one was prepared for; the werewolf lunged forward, freeing himself from Black. The werewolf was headed straight for Severus and Harry, but before Severus could get out a spell, Cynnus launched himself off the wall and right into the werewolf's side, knocking them to the ground. 

The vampire held Lupin down the best he could, avoiding snaps of his jaw, but one of the claws got him across the face. "I would like some help!" Cynnus yelled out as his vision swelled up with blood. 

Severus's voice filled the room as he yelled, "_Petrificus Totalus!_" His aim was deadly, heading right for Lupin, but a bizarre thing happened; the black rock tied to Remus's neck started to glow and protected the werewolf from the spell, sending it at the string Madam Pomfrey. 

"Shit!" Black hissed, rushing to help Cynnus pin down Lupin. "Severus, take that damn thing off of him!" 

Nodding his understanding, Severus moved away from Harry and the werewolf knew why he was coming his way. He snapped and growled every time the other twin Snape tried to get close to the necklace. Finally, getting fed up; Severus, in one swift motion, grabbed the werewolf's bottom jaw. Tilting the head back, he got a good grip on the necklace and snapped it off. 

All three men relaxed when the werewolf gave out a pitiful moan as it slowly turned back into Remus Lupin. 

Weakly and painfully, Remus reached up to the vampire's face and stroked the clawed face. "Am sorry." He whispered just as he passed out. 

*** 

"Harry," He knew that silky baritone voice. "Wake up, Harry." 

"Professor Snape, just five more minuets and then I'll go down to your class." He mumbled into the pillow in his bed that oddly smelled like the hospital wing. 

"Mr. Potter," Severus grinned like a chestier cat. "If you do not get up this instant, I will deduct a hundred points from Gryffindor and for detention you will have to wear Ms. Grangers' uniform the entire week." 

"Even the skirt?" Sirius asked, as Harry mumbled something oddly sounding like 'Been there, done that'. 

"Really Severus," Said another voice, identical to his twins voice. "A girl's uniform?" 

"Try threatening him with something else." Sirius grinned. "I want to see what he does." 

"You must raise Mr. Potter or I'll have Draco take pictures of you in your new 'uniform' and send them to all the news papers." Severus used his best I'm Professor Snape voice and Harry just snuggled further into the covers. 

"He seems to be immune." Sirius giggled. 

Glaring, Severus turned back to Harry. Crawling in next to his young lover, Severus whispered into his ear. "Wake up, Harry." Then he continued to suck and kiss his way to Potters perfect lips, but still he did not wake. 

"I don't want Professor Snape to catch us. He'll give us detention." Harry sleepily mumbled into Severus's lips. 

Sighing, Severus pulled the pillow out from underneath Harry's head and lightly smacked him in the face, saying, "I am Professor Snape." 

Lifting the pillow away, Severus saw a brightly awake and grinning Harry Potter, but then he remembered where he was. Severus saw Harry's face drop its color as the young wizard looked around the infirmary and saw Remus laid on the bed next to his. 

"Harry?" Sirius maneuvered around both Snapes to get his Godson in to an embrace. The Snapes watched on as Harry peeked over his Godfathers shoulder to look at Lupin. 

"Is he alright?" He asked lifeless, holding on to Sirius tighter. 

"You-know-who had Remus under his control." Sirius whispered, looking sadly over at Cynnus. "We found out that the rock around his neck was draining him. Poppy says that, with time, he will get better, but we shouldn't hope." 

"What's left if there is no hope?" Harry asked. 

Closing his eyes, willing himself not to brake down, Sirius replied, "I truly don't know." 

"I'm glad you're safe." Harry snuggled deeper in his godfathers embrace. 

Severus watched Harry with Sirius and wished desperately he could comfort his young lover but he knew Harry needed time alone with his Godfather. Moving over to his twin, Severus put his arm around the vampire's shoulders. "Come brother. I have a feeling that the Headmaster will want an update on Lupin." 

Nodding his head, Cynnus with Severus, walked out of the infirmary, leaving Sirius and Harry to comfort each other. 

*** 

In the days that followed, Remus improved greatly. He was gaining his strength and appetite back. Harry and Sirius never left his side. The pair kept Remus occupied by telling him what has happened the almost two years he was gone. 

Harry told stories about his Auror training and about the defense team he worked with at the Ministry. Sirius retold his memories when he was trapped as Padfoot. As they told their tales, Severus was currently up in the Headmasters office, arguing with Albus. 

"Severus I will not have you go back to him." The blue eyes of the Headmaster bore into Severus's own. "Voldemort saw everything Remus did. He will not forget that you stood in his werewolf's way." 

"Albus how will the Order get information if I do not go back to him?" Severus's hands were wrapped tightly around the arms of his chair. 

"We will find another way." Albus sighed. 

"So, that's it." Severus bowed his head. "I am of no use to you." 

"Cut the dramatics my dear boy." The Headmaster lovingly chuckled. "You are still a member of the Order and you, Severus, are most needed." 

"I do not see through your eyes, Albus." Severus sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. "I can not see what good I am if I am not your spy." 

"My dear Severus," Albus smiled, plopping a Lemon Drop in his mouth. "Harry will be in need of you when this war has come to an end. He will need you more then anything." The older wizard smiled when Severus opened his eyes to stare at him in question. "Besides, you are still my Potions Professor and we will need your skills when this war hits hard." 

*** 

After his meeting with the Headmaster, Severus made his way to the infirmary. He wanted to be the first to tell Harry that he was no longer Albus's spy; which he figured would make Harry's day. 

When he entered the hospital wing the first thing Severus heard was, "I will not let him do this again." Harry stood by Lupin's bed as the werewolf slept on. He was talking to his Godfather. 

"Harry," Sirius whined. "Don't do anything rash. You're only one man." 

"I will stop him, Sirius." Harry's tone of voice worried Severus a little. "Now that you and Remus are back, I will do everything I can to stop him." Harry kissed Remus' brow and hugged his Godfather goodbye. Walking in Severus's direction he said, "After all, he is only one man as well." 


	14. Top Secret

**Harry Potter and the Pissed Off P.M. **

Chapter 14: 

Top Secret 

"You want me to what?" Neville asked as he stared a cross his dinning table at Harry Potter. 

"And it must not wear off." Harry said, not repeating himself. "I have a list of Potion Masters that are willing to help. Most I know from my training academy." 

"Is Snape one of them?" Neville asked, wearingly. 

"No, I have not told him or anyone off this list." Harry slid the list over to Neville. "No one else must know what we are trying to do. Not even after we are done. No one can know." 

"I understand." Longbottum gave out a sigh. 

"Not even your other half." 

Neville gave him a pointed look. "I know." He snapped. 

Harry smiled. "You are a good friend Neville." 

"Tell me about it." He sunk back in his chair. 

*** 

Severus knew Harry was keeping something from him. He could tell it in the way the young man spoke; as if it would be his last and it really unnerved Snape. His brother told him he had nothing to worry about, but then again Cynnus did hang around Black to much. 

Something big was going to happen, he knew it. He knew it when Neville Longbottum contacted Harry through Severus's hearth and the young man simply told Harry, "It's ready." 

Harry left with no explanations, no goodbyes, just a kiss and soft words, "I love you." 

The night that followed was the longest in Severus's life. He went down to his brother/Black's room and told them what happened just moments ago. 

Sirius for once listened to the other Snape, because he had, as well, noticed Harry's strange behavior. "What do you think he's up to?" 

"What ever it is, he's not told any one of us." Severus sneered into his cup of tea. 

"You mean anyone from the Order." Sirius replied. 

"Gentlemen," The vampire and both wizards jumped at Albus's voice coming through the fireplace. "We have company." 

"What is it, Albus?" Sirius asked, standing up from his couch, grabbing his jacket and wand. 

"Just meet me at the school entrance and you will see." The Headmaster's head disappeared. 

With out delay, the three men ran out of the room, met the Headmaster and most of the staff out at the schools large double doors. 

"What's going on Headmaster?" Cynnus asked as he was the first of the three to arrive. 

The Headmaster simply nodded towards the Dark Forest . Severus and Sirius could not see anything amiss. Had they Cynnus's eyes and ears they would have hear the soft pounding of padded feet. 

"How mean are there, Cynnus?" Asked Albus. 

"Close to a hundred, give or take a few." The vampire replied ignoring his twins questioning glare. 

Severus and Sirius both opened their mouth to ask what was coming, but a blood chilling howl answered them. Sirius took a steep back as many howls answered the first. The Snape twins reached for their wands. 

"What of the children, Albus?" Minerva asked as the howls came closer. 

"We must do our best to make sure the werewolves do not get past us." The older wizard reach for his wand as the first of the army broke into the clearing. 

The large werewolf stopped at the edge of the forest; his hair standing on end. The werewolf gave out one more howl before it barked and growled at the staff of Hogwarts. Soon more werewolves joined the first. Sirius took in a deep breath at the sheer number of them. 

The half moon peeked over some dark clouds, giving the battle field a silver-ish glow. The night became deathly still. No one moved and some barely breathed. 

"We must not let them past us." Albus whispered as the first one started to charge; followed by the rest. Severus felt his muscles tense as the pack of werewolves approached. 

Before anyone knew what happened, Severus gave out a howl of pain, clutching his arm. The werewolves gave out a pitiful moans as they stopped their attack and fell to the ground; slowly changing back in their human form. 

Severus looked down at this arm to see his mark burning bright, before the tattoo burned its self out, leaving a scar of the Dark Mark in it's place. 

"Sirius," Albus turned away from Severus's arms. "Go and fetch Madam Pomfrey and tell her she has more then one werewolf that needs her." Sirius nodded and ran as fast as he could down the halls, as Albus walked out on to the field to help the fallen werewolves. 

Severus, still looking at this arm in shock, felt his legs give out and he sat on the front steeps of Hogwarts. His twin came up behind him, wrapping Severus in his arms. 

11 years later 

A boy of eleven years sat in a train compartment with his best friend, John Weasley. The other boy laughed as his friend tore eagerly at his chocolate frog wrapper. His bright red eyes twinkled as John, 'Whooped'. 

"I don't have this card yet!" John flashed his wizards' card in his friends face. 

"Who did you get?" The dark unruly haired boy asked the redhead. 

"'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn!" The redhead 'whooped' again. "He was a madman on the Quidditch Pitch." 

"Yes," The other boy smiled, "I know. Dad has told me all about him." 

John smiled proudly as his friend rolled his eyes. The dark haired boy went back to his potion book, trying to pick up where he left off, but that was interrupted by the compartment door flinging open. 

Standing there was a boy their age; spiked pale blond hair, alabaster skin and bright blue eyes. "Have either of you seen a toad named Trevor?" The other boys shook their heads and the pale boy sighed, "My dad has lost him again." 

"Who's your father?" John asked. 

"Professor Neville Malfoy." The boy steeped into the compartment, head held high. "I'm Draco Malfoy Jr." 

"I'm John Weasley." He stood and shook the other boy's hand. 

Standing up, the dark haired boy said, Come and sit with us." Extending his hand, he said, "I'm Tom Riddle." 

11 Year earlier 

After the retrieved all the stones the werewolves wore, Severus went down to his dungeons. He was deathly worried about Harry; the young man was still missing. 

Pacing in front of his hearth, Severus started thinking up rescue plans, but stopped when a load knock echoed through his chamber. Rushing to the door and opening it wide, he got the shock of his life. 

Standing there, with a small baby in his arms was Harry Potter. Blood trickling down the side of his face and the young wizard looked like he was trying to take his weight on his left leg. "May I come in?" He asked brushing his blood soaked hair way from his face. 

Standing aside, Severus let them in and closed the door after he chucked to see if anyone was out in the hall. "What happed?" He asked as soon as the door was shut. 

"You can not repeat any of this, Severus." Harry warned. "It's classified. If the Ministry found out one of us said anything. I could lose him." Harry lifted up the child in his arms. "Let me just get to the point. Voldemort is gone," Here Harry sighed. "But Tom Riddle is still alive." 

"Where is he?" Severus asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"He's asleep in my arms." Harry said as Severus mouth dropped. "I can't tell you what took place, but let's just say that an accident in your class taught me something." He stopped and chuckled softly. "That Neville Longbottum can make the impossible possible; especially with a harmless potion." 

"What will happen to Mr. Riddle?" Severus asked, finding a chair to sit in. 

"I have adopted him." Severus shot out of his chair and Harry put up his hand to stop his lovers rant. "He will grow up with a loving parent. Tom is barely a year old. He doesn't remember his life before now and he will not return to that life." 

Sighing, Severus asked, "How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I will raise him." Harry said passionately. "He will grow up knowing love and compassion. Tom will have friends and will go to Hogwarts. He will be human, Severus." 

"Why would you care?" The older wizard asked. 

"I had to do something." Harry hissed. "The Ministry were going to kill him once he was weakened and seeing him like this," Harry cooed down at the baby. "I could not let that happen. It takes a great man to fight and kill his enemy but I think a greater man would do what I have done. I am happy that I'm given this chance to raise him right." 

"You are serious about this?" Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I even gave up my Aura position." Harry smiled as Severus snorted. 

"You didn't even like being there." 

"Yes," Harry smiled. "But they don't know that." 

Severus looked up to Harry's big green eyes. A small smirk came to his normally stern face. "Well, I'm not going to let you raise that child alone." Harry's mouth dropped as Severus plucked the baby out of his arms. "If you did he would be a spoiled brat, just like all the rest." 

"I think it's you that will spoil him, not me." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

"That has yet to be seen." Severus gave the smaller man a quick kiss. "Now, you need a long bath. I'll look after Tom in the mean time." 

"You really surprised me, you know." Harry said as he headed towards the washroom. "I thought I'd have to beg you to marry me." Chuckling at Severus shocked face, Harry walked into the bathroom, but not before he waved his wand, levitating a small box in front of the tall man. 

Inside was a single silver wedding band. Carefully plucking it out of the air, Severus slipped the ring round his finger. Looking down at the child in his arms he was surprised to see twinkling red eyes peer up at him. Eyes he's seen many times before but never so innocent. "You would think your Daddy would be more romantic." He cooed down at the dark haired boy, with a large smile on his face. 

*The End* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Well that's it! ^_^ Don't kill me. 

I was thinking about making a sequel about Tom's first year at Hogwarts, but if I do, it won't be until later. I still have my other story to work on and another that is in my head. After I get those finished maybe then I'll come up with a sequel. 

I hope you have enjoyed my little fic! 

A Big *HUG* and Thank You goes out to all that have reviewed so far. Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^\../ 


End file.
